Mezcla Extraña
by Miss Perchman
Summary: Solo Buster Moon, con su optimismo infantil, podría ver que ese conjunto peculiar podría resultar en un rotundo éxito. No son ingredientes para un platillo exótico, sino personas que no podrían ser más diferentes entre sí, no solo por su género musical. Y Moon, con su visión profética, no fallo... Con unos más que otros AU Human. MikexMeena
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Este es un trabajo sin fines lucrativos, solo me divierto escribiendo las quimeras de mi cabeza. "Sing" y sus personajes le pertenecen a "Illumination Entertainment".

* * *

 **Mezcla Extraña**

 **Prólogo**

Cien mil dólares. Un número uno con seis ceros detrás.

Como un rey sobresaliente delante de sus súbditos simplones.

Cien de los grandes.

Y que fácil. Solo tenía que cantar. _Cantar_. Ni un par de notas en el saxo se le exigía, mucho menos un solo agotador tipo _Bob Fleming_ , que lo dejaban exhausto.

Cantar.

Je.

Estudio a su _competencia_ en la parte trasera del Teatro Moon donde se encontraban desparramados uno que otros artículos de utilería. Los concursantes emocionados celebraban con platicas chillonas su debut ganador mientras que otros, más sagaces, empezaban a ser planes sobre su siguiente actuación.

Él era el único se molestaba en analizar a sus rivales con un solo vistazo de precaución, producto de su experiencia, que había adquirido como acto reflejo para medir las capacidades ajenas para saber a qué atenerse. Precaución totalmente innecesaria.

La primera persona bajo el escrutinio de su mirada fue una mujer un poco regordeta con cara redonda. Unas pocas arrugas yacían en los costados de su mirada verde, se le estaban formando las patas de gallo. Su pelo rubio resaltaba por la playera rosada y pantalones azules genéricos. No tenía ningún signo de pertenecer ahí. Era totalmente ajena. Más bien la veía en un club de macramé.

Todo su cuerpo, ademanes y su aura gritaban _"¡mi marido no me toca y quiero acción!_ ". La audición era un acto desesperado para salir de su rutina matrimonial aburrida y monótona. Seguro que había algún chiquillo en medio o dos. Con esos muslos grandes de sus _kilitos_ de más, él dudaba que lograra su cometido.

Tendría que estar desesperado el _pibe_ y…

Oh, oh.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? Con esa _loca_ de dorado no lograría _jamá_ s ver acción. En vez de una frustrada sexual, dos _frustradas_ sexuales se juntaban. Por lo menos una supero su etapa de _groupie_ de Madonna. Aparto la mirada del hombre robusto de sonrisa fácil que tenía su brillante ropa con toques oscuros, húmeda, por el esfuerzo de su presentación. Que ocurrió hace, mínimo, 2 horas. Y aún sudaba.

Quitándose de la cabeza a ese cerdo mofletudo, se fijó en el chico _bonito_ que se estaba dirigiendo a la zona que Buster Moon, el hombre que se molestó en aprenderse el nombre por ser quien daría el efectivo, les asigno a cada uno para ensayar a partir de mañana.

A ver. El típico prototipo de las industrias musicales, con una chaqueta de cuero, tenis, camisa estampada y blue jeans rotos a propósito en las rodillas. Una mirada melancólica aquí, otra allá, con un instrumento, que no pasa del piano o la guitarra, junto a una _boludez_ de letra que habla de sentimientos junto con ritmito de comercial de chicle y ¡Bam! Tenemos a otra cara que olvidas a penas pierdes la virginidad.

Su alto cuerpo tonificado le beneficiaba para esa imagen de ídolo pop pasajero.

Tsk, eso sí le molestaba.

Solo un poco.

Bufo.

A su izquierda un montón de imbéciles con traje pegado hablaban con jerga extraña, ¿es qué compran al mayor la ropa con el gordo para el descuento? Seguro cantan _YNCA_. ¡Que risas se iba a dar!

Unos griticos agudos inentendibles le hicieron reconocen a las chicas de ojos rasgados. Todas iguales variando nada más en el color chillón de su ropa.

Ni se molestó en pensar más en ellas. Seguro que las metieron por la cuestión racial y lo _políticamente correcto_.

Un hombre usando una gorra y overol estaba sentado en el escenario. Su pañuelo atado al cuello era lo único que le daba algo de color a su atuendo. Seguro cantaba los _mejores_ soundtracks de las películas y sus amigos le decían que cantaba _genial._

Que _plomo_. Lo ignoro (y olvido) a los 2 segundos.

Más alejada, cerca de las bambalinas, se encontraba la adolescente _nadie me entiende_ , que quiere salirse de los _estándares_ de la mayoría, imitando a otra _mayoría,_ pero de inadaptados que visten como delincuentes. Discutía con su hermano gemelo de rastras, separados del resto apropósito para no llamar tanto la atención. Al principio creía que los dos eran varones. Parecían _Minnie_ y _Mickey Mouse,_ iguales, sólo con el moño sabias que era niña. Con _esta_ (si la podíamos catalogar como fémina) descubrías su sexo por la falda arriba de sus leggins. Su cabello, con mechas blancas sin patrón alguno como pintura salpicada, se alborotaba más con cada replica de su contraparte masculina. Su alicaída cara revelaba tristeza por no ganar junto a su acompañante con esos gritos que llamaban _música_.

¿En serio es _esa_ su competencia?

¿Esa masa humana sin cerebro, que pensaban que cantaban, iban a ser los que le separaban del premio? ¿para alguien tan _groso_ como él?

Sonreía sin un ápice de modestia tocándose con placidez el sombrero, típico gesto suyo que denotaba regocijo desordenando un poco su cabello caoba. Con menos de 1 minuto de análisis se declaró ganador del cofre con su botín. Moon debería darle el premio de una vez. Ya se veía yendo a Las Vegas.

A diferencia de ellos él tenía trayectoria. Ya había tocado en uno que otro sitio con clase, que el mismo debía admitirse (sólo para él en su fuero interno), arruinaba con asuntos de dinero que se convertían en un _quilombo_ o por un par de lindas piernas.

 _Pero que piernas._

Pero de que tenía talento lo tenía. Sabía que lo suyo duraba, no cantaba la moda de la radio o televisión que consumían las masas como zombies. Olvidándolas a los 2 meses.

No. Lo que cantaba, lo que tocaba, lo que _él_ hacia perduraba.

Su público nunca dejaba el género.

Ningún arrepentimiento, sonrojo, justificación o risa vergonzosa de "¿En verdad escuchaba esto a los 14 años?". No. _Frank Sinatra, Bob Darin, Louis Armstrong_ … Esos _sí_ eran inmortales. Ellos siempre ganaban admiradores, nunca perdían.

Ni siquiera debería estar pisando esas tablas con ese montón de charlatanes con sus cancioncitas de radio.

* * *

Se dirigió a su salón particular para practicar con un semblante relajado, por lo menos ese gran montón de escombros que tiene la osadía de llamarse teatro, aún contaba con eso. Un cuarto cerrado con espejo grande le serviría. Nada más lo usaba porque la casera de su apartamento lo tenía fastidiado con la renta. No iba a ser estúpido como para cantar en esa choza que nada más usaba para dormir. Ya tenía un record de 2 meses sin pagar el alquiler como para delatarse por su grandiosa voz. Las anteriores _changas_ no eran muy lucrativas.

Tenía que buscarse a como dé lugar un buen sitio para su magna presencia. El premio ya era suyo, podía pedir el préstamo ya. Esa misma tarde se largaría de ese cuchitril, pagándole con creces la deuda para cerrarle el pico a esa vieja.

Y para celebrar invitaría a salir a su _ratoncita._

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

Esa _mina_ con caminar insinuante, con vestido de cóctel no apto para cardíacos, tenía que ser suya. Era justo de su tipo. Con curvas peligrosas, cabello corto que exponía su exquisito cuello y clavículas níveas, sus tacones que le daban la ilusión de tener piernas interminables a pesar de su corta estatura, con esa actitud sensual de ser de las "difíciles" le embrujaba. Si con un solo de saxo no caía, entonces era de las que les gustan los brillitos, para el desagrado de su bolsillo. Por lo menos no tenía que recurrir a su usado repertorio de frases ronroneantes. Últimamente no quería innovar en esa área, solo perderse en ese ajustado vestido mientras escuchaba sus gemidos excitantes y averiguar el olor de su perfume.

Un carro tampoco le vendría mal.

Era un pequeño incentivo para continuar en ese viejo teatro con grietas, goteras y pintura vieja.

Paso delante de los otros salones que dejaban a la vista sus residentes por los grandes ventanales de vidrio. Sus dientes relucieron al abrir su boca en una mueva burlesca. Tenía gracia ver a los payasos. Siguió con su marcha dominante y relajada, volviendo su cara a su usual expresión de indiferencia. Si practicaba era para destacar más, en comparación a ese espectáculo absurdo que eran sus compañeros de escenario. Algo bueno debía tener ese circo. Hacían que brillará más que la luna en una noche sin estrellas.

Ahora, ¿Qué canción para la demostración? No podía ser tan asombrosa como la que usaría para su estelar pero sí estupenda. Nana era culta a diferencia de estos sosos que si escuchaban una bocina de carro creían que se merecía un Grammy a canción del año. ¿Será _Nat King Cole_ o quizás _Tony Bennett_? ¿o…?

 _¡Plash!_

Dio una mueca de dolor por el ardor sorpresivo.

Para rematar el circo…

\- ¡L-Lo siento!

Tenemos a Dumbo.

-Déjame si puedo… -saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su suéter azul con capucha, haciendo ademán de acercarse a él.

Ese elefante inútil que se la vive tropezando y _cagandola_ a más no poder.

Primero el intento de asesinato en primer grado con las luces. Ahora esto.

A lo mejor era secuaz de alguno de los otros concursantes para eliminarlo y darle parte del premio. No era mala idea. Con su carita de _yo no fui_ era perfecta para el sabotaje.

Mejor mandarla a volar como fuera.

Se le hacía exasperante ese titubeo. Lo extraño es que se le hacía familiar desde antes de que empezara a dar tumbos ahí. Quizás producto de sus pesadillas cuando aprendía el idioma.

Se borró toda muestra de dolor en su rostro caucásico, trasmutando en una versión iracunda de sí mismo. La joven, sacando a relucir su instinto de auto-conservación, se apartó del hombre lo más posible al inclinarse sobre su espalda. Un poco más e imitaría una posición de yoga.

No tenía tiempo de correr.

\- ¡¿A _vos_ qué te pasa?! –salió su acento con fuerza al ritmo canturrearte italiano. Los descendientes de los dioses romanos, al emigrar a Argentina, la conquistaron con su particular entonación usando esas " _sh"_ arrastrantes a la menor oportunidad. En teoría, si aprendiera italiano, podría pasar por originario del país en forma de bota.

La tonta le acababa de tirar una taza de café caliente, saliendo de Dios sabe dónde, tropezando con sus patas. Sí, patas, las piernas eran de humanos. Ni siquiera pudo decir una grosería decente por lo repentino del baño de cafeína

\- ¡Acabas de dañar mi traje! -eso era lo peor, le dolía más la ropa. Era su consentida. Una de sus prendas favoritas por ser uno (actualmente el único) de sus trajes hechos a la medida. No alquilada, heredara o comprada por talla en una tienda vulgar. A la medida. _Su_ medida. Hecho por un sastre reconocido.

Siendo salvada de tragos arrojados inesperadamente, el clima caprichoso, unos besos apasionados con labial rojo (con su cara marcada con una mano por apartar dichos labios), las carreras rutinarias de su agitada vida… Y siempre salía ilesa. Ni un rasguño, solo necesitaba el cuidado de una buena lavandería o de sus manos cariñosas (últimamente usaba mucho ese método por falta de fondos) y ya está. Como nueva para hacerlo lucir tan elegante como merecía ser visto.

Y mata su buena racha una larguirucha con dos colitas de niña de kínder. Ni una tintorería de lujo quitaría esa señal oscura.

-No fue mi intención –salió una voz _pequeñita_. Si no tuviera los sentidos a millón por la rabia no la registraría. Los dos flequillos largos a cada lado de su cara ocultaban cada vez más su expresión–. Yo…

\- ¡ _CALLATÉ_! -mejor. Mucho mejor. Con ese grito descargo parte su furia. Ver la cara de la joven a punto de hacerse pipi fue, en alguna medida, una contribución a su perdida. Lástima que fuera más alta que él, le quitaba gran parte del efecto dramático.

En otras circunstancias, y con otras clases de _personas,_ les haría pagar su traje con creces, aunque tuvieran que vender su alma al diablo. No era sólo porque estuviera en un sitio público con una madre postiza merodeando como perro guardián, que fuera del género femenino o menor de edad.

Gruño al imaginarse la impresión que causaban ellos dos en ese momento.

Él, un hombre con un (arruinado) traje de chaqueta y pantalón marrón oscuro, casi desgarrándose la voz para reñir a una tonta niña con una curiosa combinación de piel morena y ojos azules, con capucha y jean viejos, encorvada, de mayor tamaño que él.

Un hombre _bajo_ gritándole a una niña _alta_.

Hombre bajo vs Niña alta

 _Bajo_ y _alta_

Y estaban cerca, para recalcar a un más la diferencia de altura.

¿De verdad iba a dar espectáculo semejante?

¿No estaba gastando su voz de paso?

-Tsk, ol…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -salió apresurada un timbre femenino severo anunciando su llegada.

Y vino mamá gallina a proteger a sus pollitos.

En ese instante apareció con los brazos en jarra, una mujer de mirada severa, cejas doradas fruncidas y los labios con brillo arrugados en una mueca de desdén. Su camisa holgada, tenía manchas de sudor bajo sus axilas, con el cabello recogido en un moño escapándole uno que otro conjunto de pelo rubio medio rizado y cara más rojiza de lo normal, demostraban que había estado bailando.

¿No estaba ensayando? ¿Cómo logra oír sus píos de auxilio mentales en un lugar que emana a reventar sonidos estridentes, ritmos variopintos, instrumentos machacados y voces que con suerte llegaban a tener algo de armonía?

La muy bruja debería usar sus súper poderes en otra cosa de provecho, en vez de ser una nube que jode sus días de sol. Con Dumbo tenía suficiente.

-Rosita, no pasa nada. Es que le iba a llevar café al señor Moon, y…- mágicamente se volvió más pequeña su figura e invisible. Por lo visto, además del bluetooth con Jamón, tenía el poder de mimetizarse con el ambiente gracias a su vestimenta tal _gris_ \- Tropecé derramando el café al sr. Mike.

-Oh, ¿estás bien cariño? –la mujer dirigió una preocupada mirada a la mulata de ojos claros.

¡¿Qué?!

Le tiran café a _ÉL_ y es a ella a quien le pregunta _"¿estás bien?"_

 _¡Se cagab…!_

-Si -respondió deprisa antes de que se lanzará a destruir con su lengua filosa a Tocino Frito -. Me he caído por eso. –su mano bronceada señalo con el índice sin pintura de uñas. Tirado en el piso se encontraba un objeto redondo de color marfil, del tamaño de una pelota pequeña que había pasado inadvertido.

¿No era…?

-Muchachos ¿han visto mi ojo de vidrio? Siempre lo pierdo.

No necesitaba ver a la momia de Crawley con su anticuado vestido amarillo para largarse. Ya había participado mucho en ese carnaval burlesco. Solo un morboso se queda a ver el número del deforme.

Que ultra woman se quedara con las ganas de gritarle.

Se escabullía para finalmente volver a la realidad de la mano con _Dike Farney_. Siempre lograba trasportarlo a una atmosfera segura y relajante. No le pedía mucho, solo que le alejara del drama absurdo que era el Teatro Moon.

Solo hasta ganar Mike. Aguanta hasta ganar y a Las Vegas

-Espera.

¿Ahora qué? Ya hasta rozaba el pomo de la puerta. ¿Es qué era viernes trece?

Volteó con una mirada fría y dura en sus ojos castaños, elevándola. Alguien debería cortarle un par de huesos en el quirófano. Como detestaba estar cerca de gente alta. Con mayor razón si ni siquiera llegaba a la edad para sacarse la licencia.

-De verdad lo lamento, si pudiera recompensarle por el accidente… –hablo bajo, arrepentida. Miraba sus zapatos, tocando repetidas veces uno de sus flequillos que volví a inmediatamente a su sitio original a un lado de su cara- Por favor no le diga al sr. Moon lo del café. No quiero que me despida. Le devolveré el favor con creces –paro con el jugueteo de sus cabellos para prestarle toda su atención. Sus ojitos azules conectaron con los suyos por un segundo. Vio algo que reconocería en donde fuera; anhelo.

No mentía.

Debía de ser viernes trece.

Suspiro resignado.

- _Sí, sí, sí, claro, dale_ Miss disculpas, no pasa nada. _Lárgate_. _Tomátela_. _Vete._ –dio unos movimientos en el aire con la mano restándole importancia junto con sus rápidas palabras. - Si _vos queres_ ser tramoyista, adelante. No le diré nada a Moon.

El mundo también necesitaba a la gente tras bambalinas, ¿no? Si era su sueño encargarse de las cuerdas, pintura, los berrinches de un actor histérico y demás parafernalia de un teatro en vías de extinción, no la detendría.

-La verdad, me gustaría cantar –dijo la frase de sopetón sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose hasta sí misma ruborizándose ligeramente por no guardárselo.

Y sigue la cantaleta. ¿Quería inducirlo al suicidio o qué?

\- ¿Y por qué 'tas jugando al Fantasma de la Opera tirando sacos de arena por doquier? -pregunto, golpeándose la cara al instante ¿qué no iba a cortar la charla? Empezó a restregarse el entrecejo con fuerza moderada.

Él y su bocota _._

-Bueno yo… Es que…-Oh, ya. Reconoció de antes ese tartamudeo que se perdía. Era la que tartamudeaba en la selección antes de dejar estupefactos a los demás. Así que desde ahí quería hacerse un hueco en su vida para amargarla.

Mejor sacársela de encima. Terminen bien y así no se le ocurra de verás lo de sacarlo del escenario con una fractura.

-Mira -si le iba a tocar ser doctora corazón mejor terminar rápido-. _Vos_ … -la señalo directamente con su mano derecha- Dumbo.

-Me llamo Meena. –como si le interesara su nombre.

-Como sea -rodo los ojos. Puso su figura recta y empleo una de sus facetas favoritas; la de mando -. Si _seguís_ tartamudeando como si tuvieses hipotermia, nadie te va a _endenté_ nada. Mucho menos vas a _podé_ cantar ni cumpleaños feliz. Si _querés_ cantar deja ya esa mala costumbre que atormenta los oídos ese zumbido de mosca que tienes por voz. Ni se entiende bien que _decís_ , pero hablaste bien hace menos de dos segundos, sin el " _biiiiiii, biiiiiiii_ " usual. _Sé_ inglés, no idioma mosquito. _Hablamé_ por lo menos a _mi_ bien, allá los demás si les gusta la gente que se creé araña. Y _vos_ no _sos_ tan tonta como para creer ser un insecto. ¿Verdad? –se interrumpió un momento en la pregunta retórica para dar énfasis a su punto- Si empiezas a hablar bien podrás empezar a cantar bien. ¿Entendido Dumbo? -termino mirándola intimidantemente y cortante. Sin lugar a replicas.

Asintió Meena solemnemente.

Así le gusta. Que le hicieran caso.

-Ahora, ¿recuerdas ese favor que me debes? Es que te marches. –ordeno.

Extrañamente sonrió la de tono caribeño. –De hecho, las arañas no son insectos. Son arácnidos por sus ocho patas. –él dando consejos de vida y le salen con innecesarias clases de biología dejando implícito que no le importo una mierda su ayuda. Se alejó rápidamente la chica antes que la dejará sorda a base de gritos.

Se esfumo en uno de esos pasadizos del montón de tablas. Sí que le gustaba a ella jugar a ser un raro del teatro, no le extrañaría si empezara a usar mascará.

Al fin solo.

Que fuera a cantar a los baños. Si con eso lo dejaba en paz.

Por lo menos lo último lo dijo bien. Algo bueno hizo para sus oídos.

Terminó su reflexión centrando su atención nuevamente a la música al entrar a su salón; ¿ _Tony_ o _Cole?_

* * *

 **N/A**

¡Hola! Estrenándome en el mundo de los fanfic, como autora en vez de lector, en una sección algo ¿vacía? No sé qué rayos tenía esa película, pero me encanto cuando la vi hace poco en directv. Quería aportar mi grano de arena en el fandom.

¡Que no tiene esta pareja! Lo sé, revise, por lo menos en español. Como no podía ser posible para mi procesarlo, lo hice yo.

Espero que les haga gustado el capítulo. Tiene como base la película, pero como es AU tendrán diferentes reacciones. Lo bueno de tan poca información de los personajes es que te puedes desbordar en creatividad sin pecar de OOC.

Los hice humanos por obvias razones.

Tengo la mente muy imaginativa y abierta, pero hasta mí me parecía rocambolesca la idea de un ratón y una elefanta.

 **PD** : Tuve que re-editarlo un poco. Sigo siendo novicia en la página y por lo visto no asimila las líneas de word en las publicaciones, necesario para dar margen de tiempo y dividir tramas. Y uno que otro _errorcito_ ortográfico y palabras de más.

Se recibe lo que sea en el review, en serio, _lo que sea_. Me encantaría cualquier opinión _._

Mil Bendiciones,

Miss Perchman


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** : Este es un trabajo sin fines lucrativos, solo me divierto escribiendo las quimeras de mi cabeza. "Sing" y sus personajes le pertenecen a "Illumination Entertainment".

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Así que, ahora nada más quedan Gunter y Rosita, el que canta como _Sinatra_ , el chico que está aprendiendo a tocar el piano y…- cerro levemente los ojos por la concentración-. ¿Ashley?

-Mejor dile Ash. No le gusta que le digan así. Dice que es muy de _Barbie_ -le respondió honestamente a su abuela al terminar su desayuno. Su nieta había llegado más tarde de lo acostumbrado anoche, era normal que le pidieran las novedades del teatro. Omitió los planes locos de su jefe de robarle agua y luz a sus vecinos, estaba exhausta nada más de pensar en ello. Atribuyeron su cansancio a las constantes prácticas de canto.

\- ¡Se fueron las chinas! ¡Qué bueno, uno menos! Caen como moscas –sonaba eufórico-. Mejor para ellos. Lo más probable es que lo hicieron apropósito para no pasar vergüenza –declaró cerrando los ojos con autosuficiencia. Era la estampa perfecta de certeza, al mantener los brazos cruzados entre sí. Los lentes redondos y el bastón apoyándose en un lateral de la mesa reflejaban su sabiduría adquirida por los años.

Meena se preguntaba muchas veces como luciría sin ellos, junto a sus arrugas, sus cabellos lechosos con algunos mechones rubios, las manchas oscuras de sus manos y dolores de lumbago. Por supuesto, había visto muchas fotos de su juventud, pero eran fotografías en sepia y desenfocadas. Su abuela le decía que era encantador y testarudo como una mula, por eso trabajo como abogado _freelance_ por un tiempo. Lo dejo, aunque se las arreglaba bien. No tenía contactos, influencias ni muchos medios económicos. Sólo con sus argumentos bien fundamentados y pruebas cruciales ganaba juicios menores.

Pero su arma secreta era su seguridad arrolladora.

A esta edad parecía un niño con esa seguridad, que más bien, parecía ser fe ciega.

Una fe ciega basada en ella y su talento.

-¡Abuelo! No seas así y son japonesas, si no sabes la nacionalidad diles asiáticas –Meena contesto levantándose de la mesa adornada con un mantel da cuadros. Tenía que desviar el rumbo de la conversación. O huir con su plato a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Asiáticas?! ¿Quién rayos dice eso? Mi niña, se dicen chinas. _Chinas_ repite después de mí –le hablaba como si le estuviera enseñando respirar. Algo que ni pasa por la cabeza que se deba enseñar. Un pequeño grito ahogado le aviso desde la cocina que su abuela había intervenido- ¡¿Margaret?! Me dolió. Vete _tú_ a pellizcar a tu madre.

Decidió emprender la retirada. Su abuela era muy susceptible con todo lo referente a su madre. Más si su esposo era propenso a los chistes de suegra.

Meena se fue a su cuarto a buscar su usual mochila, cerrando la puerta para callar los gritos de su abuelo asegurando que era una broma. Solo un par de semanas y ya dos concursantes se fueron. Faltaban otras dos para la presentación final, pero antes, les iban a hacer una exhibición a la gran cantante de ópera y estrella de teatro retirada, Nana Noodleman, dentro de un par de días.

Uno de los seleccionados se retiró por un accidente (¡que no era su culpa!), con los reflectores y el coro masculino se separaron por diferencias artísticas.

Y claro, las _chinas._

También se retinaron por unas palabras que cruzaron con el Sr. Moon. El traductor de Google aún es muy rudimentario para vencer semejantes barreras culturales entre un grupo pop japonés amateur y el optimista Buster Moon, con su hojita de papel leyendo como pudiera la fonética extraña.

Cuando regreso ya totalmente alistada, habían muerto los debates polémicos, el "¡Nos dicen americanos nada más a nosotros y América es un continente Margaret!", la contestación de su abuela con "No me importa Lawrence. Eso es ser racista y xenofóbico. No quiero que dañes a Meena con tus ideas retrogradas" y las miradas retadoras.

Ahora estaban riéndose, acabándose el poco café del desayuno con algunas galletas. La mirada de su abuela estaba atenta a la charla de su esposo, mientras su vestido con volantes de modas pasadas revoloteaba al terminar de retirar la mesa, dando uno que otro sorbo a su bebida entre ratos. Eran Larry y Maggie, esa pareja de carácter con su eterna relación de tira y afloja.

Si Meena tenía alguna noción de amor de pareja eran por ellos dos. Su concepto actual era que a pesar de todas las diferencias tenían que buscar su punto medio para poder tomar café con galletas. Si su abuelo acababa con las galletas, entonces su abuela bebía litros de café con leche. A pesar que su médico le mando a tomar té en una revisión en la que arrastró a su esposo para chequear su estado de salud.

La ley de Murphy atacó.

Su idea era que lo mandaran a _él_ a bajar el nivel de azúcar… Y la mandaban a _ella_ a dejar su amado café. Termino la consulta y cambio de doctor a las dos semanas. Le dijo a su nuevo doctor que su anterior internista era un inútil que sacó su título de una caja de cereales. Su conyugue no había mencionado palabra alguna, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja todo ese tiempo.

Su abuela casi se cae de la silla cuando el doctor le respondió que sí conocía a su anterior internista, aunque no sabía que su hermano había sacado de ahí el título. "Tal vez de una piñata, siempre le gustaron las fiestas mexicanas" termino con una sonrisa juguetona.

A su abuelo le dolió la barriga de tanto reír ese día.

Ahora no importaba la presión sanguínea de la mujer mayor o el riesgo de diabetes de su abuelo; solo su usual ritual de café con galletas.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verlos pendientes el uno del otro, como si no existiera nadie más. Le daba algo de vergüenza sacarlos de su burbuja de felicidad.

-Me voy. Ya es la hora de que llegue el autobús. –dos pares de ojos enseguida se fijaron en ella.

-Que te vaya bien cariño -su cabello oscuro presentaba tirabuzones perfectos esta mañana. Había dormido con rollos para dejárselo así. Quizás sí de verdad interrumpía algo importante hoy.

-¡Aplástalos! ¡Hazlos puré! –movió sus manos energéticamente, dando golpes al aire y chocando su puño derecho con la palma contraria abierta. Su abuela solo negaba con la cabeza, con las comisuras de sus labios arriba delatando diversión.

Al estar a medio camino de su jardín frontal se dio cuenta que se le olvido su celular al palmearse su bolsillo. Estuvo algo tentada a dejarlo estar, pero le encantaba perderse en los acordes de una buena canción en el trayecto del bus. Además, se había dado cuenta que la gente se alejaba, aunque sólo tuviese los cascos puestos. Regreso en silencio, abriendo delicadamente la puerta con llave. Lo encontró en el bol de la entrada, al lado del paragüero. Estaba acompañando unos lentes, una llave y un caramelo viejo. Ahora solo había que hacer una rápida caminata a la parada.

-…de Meena.

Paro en seco. Agudizó el oído a ver que más captaba, acercándose al comedor sin ser vista al recargarse en una pared adyacente al lado de un cuadro de flores. Si hablaban de ella no era espiar, ¿verdad?

-Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no deberías presionarla tanto -la voz de su abuela era apaciguadora.

-Oh, vamos, solo la aliento un poco –le respondió con ímpetu-. Ella debe aprender a defenderse y a tener valor. Sino cualquier imbécil que se le cruce podría arruinar su vida.

\- ¡Larry! –protesto.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos Maggie, tú piensas igual que yo. Debe ser fuerte y creer en sí misma. Antes no salía de casa sino era con nosotros, una panda de viejos arrugados o, con Hannah que se la pasa viendo los cupones en el periódico, sino trabaja como loca. ¿Has escuchado de alguna amiga o algo así? Yo tampoco. No es normal que no salga en verano. ¡Verano Maggie! A esa edad, en verano, no se me veía en casa por tres días -lo acompañan el sonido de pasos rápidos, siempre se movía para dar a entender algo con convicción. Viejos hábitos de tribunal.

\- ¿Quieres que se pierda por tres días? –horror.

\- ¡No tuerzas mi idea! Lo que quiero decir es que…-un resoplido. Cambio su tono a uno más tranquilo y accesible-. Esta diferente –se detuvieron los pasos. Apostaría que en ese instante veía a su abuela a los ojos-, y todo por ese teatro Moon. Nos habla de una Rosita que seguro no tenía televisión, de una chica teñida que odia las muñecas, de un loco alemán, de cómo el dueño del teatro camina en el techo, del "sr. Mike"-se filtraba una pequeña cantidad de burla-. Esa niña debería aprender a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y no decirle _señor_ sólo por el traje –fue una crítica cariñosa. El afecto bañaba su tono-. Por lo que nos dijo, debe ser un enano que sabe vestir.

-Se llama tener educación Larry. Cosa que no estas aportando mucho últimamente –lo dijo con dulzura. Ella también sentía lo mismo que su esposo y mejor amigo-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vimos tan feliz?

-Por eso quiero que gane -declaró-. Tu misma lo dijiste, es educada, lista, maravillosa… –cada vez revelaba mayor emoción su discurso-. Y tiene una voz perfecta. Aun no entiendo por qué práctica tanto en ese sitio –suspiro con sencillez-. Hasta se podría inscribir en una buena escuela de canto con el premio. El solfeo es importante -el tono masculino terminó con esperanza-. ¿Quién sabe? _Juliard_ podría aceptarla.

Meena contrarrestaba con el ambiente cálido. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a caer. Le dolía la barriga por los sentimientos encontrados.

No había cantado una sola vez. Mucho menos estaba concursado.

Cerró la puerta. Ya no quería escuchar más.

* * *

Veía el objeto que reposaba encima de la mesa con confusión. La tarjeta decía que era de un admirador secreto y el tipo del envió negó saber nada cuando la interrumpió a medio ensayo. "Es anónimo señorita. La privacidad en estos casos, es política severa de la empresa".

No entendía nada.

¿Sería de Ian? No, su hermanastro estaba en un torneo de surf en Australia. Se veía muy a gusto con su nuevo colgante de colmillo de tiburón arriba de su bronceado torso, junto a dos chicas en bikini, en el atardecer playero. Ya tenía como 742 likes en Facebook de la foto con uno que otro comentario malicioso y peticiones de los números telefónicos de las chicas. Si algo tenía su mente en estos momentos eran sus hormonas a millón, las altas olas que crecían alarmantemente por una tormenta pasajera que dejo algunas secuelas y quizás, a lo mejor si era optimista, un pensamiento corto dirigido a su familia en E.E.U.U.

Si tenía tal pensamiento, moría con su llamada semanal. La suya fue hace tres días. Ni sabía que ella ya no tenía con quien pelearse por las sabanas en las noches de frío.

Tom no dijo mucho sobre el tema. Solo un estoico: "Ya veo. Si quieres puedes venir a quedarte unos días". Y la pequeña Wendy se alegró mucho: "¡qué bueno que terminaste con ese imbécil! ¡Era un hijo de put...!" "¡Wendy!", la llamada de Skype concluyo con su padrastro dándole un pequeño coscorrón a su media hermana, la cual lucia para nada arrepentida de su comentario. Por supuesto que les rechazo la invitación. Volver era una derrota. Tomo su decisión cuando su consejero estudiantil le pregunto antes de graduarse: "¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Estudiar o trabajar?".

Odiaba todo lo relacionado con los libros y resultó que tocar la guitarra se consideraba un trabajo. Lo supo cuando le pagaron por cantar en un cumpleaños de una amiguita de su hermana. Extraño. Siempre creo que el trabajo era… trabajoso. Le daban dinero por hacer algo que era fácil y que amaba.

Empaco sus cosas y se fue a buscar suerte con su novio de preparatoria. Ese que toda su familia miraba mal. Pensó que eran celos y reservas normales por alejarse del nido con él.

Frunció el ceño y tecleo con furia el número que se sabía de memoria para iniciar la video-llamada.

Es que tenía que verle la cara al muy bastardo.

A los tres repiques apareció el rostro dudoso de un joven somnoliento.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué haces llamándome? –volteó su mirada rápidamente a un lado de la pantalla. Vigilaba si se aproximaba alguien- ¿paso algo?

-Lance –todo rastro de sueño desapareció del adormilado. Detectó su furia helada-. Te quería recordar algo que olvidaste en _mi_ apartamento.

Ahora ni siquiera parpadeaba el de la pantalla. Le resultaba amenazante Ash usando ese tono de dominio.

Sonrió de costado. Se veía muy sensual al hacer ese gesto con su nuevo labial color rojo sangre. Listo para aniquilar a las alimañas.

Jugueteo con sus dedos, sacándose mugre inexistente de sus uñas negras. Tendría que recortarse las uñas izquierdas más tarde, para que no interfirieran al tocar.

Ni siquiera iba a ver la cara. Ella dominaba el arte del sadismo.

–Olvidaste una caja cuando tomaste por filosofía sentimental "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Creo que era una caja importante para ti. Decía… Decía… Mmm…-arrugo los labios mirando de soslayo el techo-. ¿Cómo era? Lo tenía en la punta de mi lengua –chasqueo sus dedos diestros-. ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acorde. Comics. Eso era.

Un jadeo de miedo emito el destinatario de su monólogo.

Eso Lance, tiembla. _¡Tiembla!_

-Sí, ya. Esa caja súper importante a prueba de humedad -parecía que hablaba del clima-. Con comics de _Spider-man, Wonder Woman_ y… -se relamió sus labios- _Batman_ –saboreo la última palabra-. Tenía un ejemplar importante ¿cierto? -sarcasmo, puro sarcasmo venenoso-. La muerte de un _Robin_. Era ¿Jaime? ¿Jack?

- _Jason Todd_ -murmuro quedo. Una gota de sudor fría bajo por su sien.

-Sí, eso. Y creo que había otro aparte, en un compartimiento especial. ¡Claro! era un… -hizo contacto visual. Era el arma final. Solo tenía que poner todo su tono cínico-. ¿ _Superman_ número uno?

-¿Qué quieres?-se preguntó que le vio a sus rastas. Le parecían de lo más tiernas cuando se las estiraban y regresaban como un resorte. Ahora las veía como un trapo viejo y asqueroso que empeoraban sin su coleta para controlarlas. Más que cabello le recordaba a una peluca de bruja, no concordaban con su seria expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué quiero? Muchas cosas. La paz mundial es bonita, pero me conformaría si me dejaras en paz –ordeno con fuego en los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confuso.

-Tuvimos una bonita historia, me ayudaste a diferenciar un "do" de un "re", te servía el cereal en el desayuno, pagaste tú el primer alquiler, te cuide cuando te dio fiebre, me llevaste a mi primer concierto, conozco tus pies peludos de _hobbit_ , conoces a mi familia, yo a la tuya... –suspiro-. Así que me dije "hey, mejor terminemos en paz, crecimos juntos y aprendimos el uno del otro. Que sea un lindo recuerdo". Olvidando, claro, tu actual luna de miel. Sin drama ni lagrimas –no tenía que saber que en su momento lloro como Magdalena hasta la madrugada en su, ahora inmenso, apartamento. Ni que como niña la contentaron con un dulce y una caricia materna que le recordaron a su madre-. Te la iba a mandar, pero… -bruscamente movió su celular a la causa de su enojo. La cámara enfoco una mesa pequeña y de patas largas en el salón de ensayo. Su atractivo radicaba en las preciosas flores envueltas en un papel de regalo con motivos de aves silvestres. Una explosión de colores cálidos conformaba el ramo. Rosa, naranja, rojo, amarillo… Tenían unas pequeñas gotas de roció dándoles brillo, terminando su coquetería con unas palmas verdes que las rodeaban. Como guardianes leales defendiendo a una dulce princesa. Volteo nuevamente el celular a su deformado rostro furioso-. Ahora voy a quemarlas página por página.

-Ash… –chocaron sus miradas oscuras-. Yo no te mande esas flores.

-Es que ni las pienso vender por _Ebay_. Capaz que las compres y...

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio mujer! –Ash parpadeó. Se escuchaba sincero. Por lo menos lo debería ser al tratarse de sus comics de colección- Yo no te mande esas flores -juró.

\- ¿Lance? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿De qué flores hablas? -una voz femenina intervino. El pelo fucsia era demasiado chillón para los ojos de Ash.

-Solo de unas hermosas flores que recibí –le respondió con una sonrisa alegre a la cara atónita de Becky. Corto la llamada dejando a un nervioso Lance con su novia pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué su ex le hablaba de unas flores y, por qué nunca le había mandado nada.

Una buena persona llamaría de vuelta y aclararía el asunto. Bueno, no importa, que Lance se las arreglará. Que sufriera un poco.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa acercándose. No se resistió a tocarlas. Un pequeño pétalo se desprendió al darle una ligera caricia, quedándose en su mano. Su mirada se perdió en el delicado punto rojo que estaba en su mano. No solo a Becky no le habían mandado flores.

¿Quién se las envió? Quién sea pudo mandarlas en su apartamento o al trabajo. Pero… ¿el teatro Moon?

Unos toques cortos a la puerta anunciaron la entrada de alguien.

-Ash, el sr. Moon mando a…–la apagada voz hizo una pausa para elevarse drásticamente- ¡Que hermosas! ¡Mira, hasta tiene una dedicatoria! –la de mayor altura no había perdido el tiempo en agarrar el ramo. Más que sujetarlo lo abrazaba. Levanto la tarjeta amarilla al nivel de sus ojos-. "Para que sigas dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Recuerda que puedes brillar como un cometa. Tu Admirador Secreto" -leyó Meena animada-. ¿No sabes quién te las envió? -pregunto mirándola con precaución. Ash sabía a quién se refería.

-No fue Lance ni ningún familiar mío. Mis amistades están en su mayoría en mi ciudad natal y no creo que mi jefe le llegara un repentino amor por mi después de confundir un envío -se sentó tranquilamente en su silla. Ya podía relajarse sin la molestia de Lance-. Mi admirador secreto cumple bien su rol de secreto.

\- ¿Y si es alguien del teatro? –dijo colocándose su flequillo derecho a su oreja. Enseguida volvió a su lugar original.

\- ¿Quién? ¿la Sra. Crawley? -resopló incrédula levantando una ceja. Desde que se las depilaba mostraba mayor agudeza-. Rosita y Gunter son muy amables, pero no les veo dándome este –hizo mayor entonación a la última palabra, como si fuera algo peligroso. Dio una floritura con las manos a la carga de Meena- gran detalle. Con Johnny, nada más me he cruzado como dos frases con él. Y Mike… -dio un bufido-. Bueno, es Mike –aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento…-. Meena, ¿sabes si el señor Moon hizo esto?

Si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, no hubiera mostrado más estupor.

-¡¿Qué?! No -abrió sus ojos como huevos fritos por la idea tan descabellada. No la podía concebir-. No.

Los cabellos de Ash se entrelazaban en un espectacular efecto psicodélico al carcajearse.

-Tranquila, veo al señor Moon como…-giró sus manos encogiéndose de hombros-. El señor Moon. Lo decía porque es una de las cosas que haría para animarnos –sus ojos con delineador brillaron con picardía-. Eres una mal pensada.

-¡Yo no…!

-Calma, calma, era un chiste –le interrumpió para bajarle los humos a la broma. Ver a Meena con su piel enrojecia por el bochorno era muy divertido-. Pero sigue el misterio.

-A mí me hubiera encantado recibir algo así –murmuro con nostalgia. Acunaba con cariño las flores cuando enterró un poco su cara para oler su perfume. Al separarse de ellas su tez brillaba con tierna placidez. Las recostó con cariño sobre la mesa. Parecía más bien una madre dejando a su hijo en la cama-. Sea quien sea, la persona que te las envió, lo hizo para que sonrías y te acuerdes que puedes lograr tus sueños –su voz estaba llena de convicción.

Observo con detenimiento el ramo. La verdad era muy bonito. Quizás demasiado precioso como para alguien tan tosca como ella. Lo tocaba y ya lo empezaba a arruinar. El pétalo que aún reposaba en su mano era una prueba viviente de ello. Es extraño. Cuando creía que eran de su ex-novio, le parecían una cursilería barata. Lo saca de la ecuación y, son un hermoso regalo lleno de cariño. A lo mejor la belleza dependía de los ojos de quién mirara.

-Tienes razón –Le dio la razón a la de mayor altura, mirándola minuciosamente. Ahora que se fijaba, Meena estaba muy extraña. Desde hace unos días manifestaba su personalidad inocente, amable, algo impertinente con jugueteos infantiles y madurez. Mucha madurez que se confundía con mojigatería. Tal vez, criarse con su mamá y sus abuelos le origino esa característica. Pero hoy, estaba afligida la expresión de su faz. Era como si le hubiera pasado algo terrible-. ¿Sucede algo? -La despertó de su ensueño hipnótico del ramo. Se había quedado Meena perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-parpadeo repetida veces para regresar a su conversación con Ash-. Nada. No pasa nada.

Nada.

 _Nada._ Con ese _tonito._

¿Cuántas veces uso esa palabra que englobaba un sinfín de problemas existenciales que tenía? Nada debería definirse en el diccionario como _todo._

Se levantó dando un aplauso al abandonar su silla.

-Bien, tienes mi atención. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –lo decía en serio. Le había adoptado cariño desde que decidió dejar las sombras de la timidez… a ratos.

-No sé de qué hablas -Volvía a su caparazón. Era exasperante cuando se ponía así. ¿Tenía cara de morder a la gente? Su nueva chaqueta de cuero rojo le parecía menos funesta que la negra.

-Está bien. Entonces ayúdame tu a mí -Sino le iba a decir ahora, lo soltaría con el tiempo-. El señor Moon dice que le gusta mi canción, pero aún no me decido. Es la primera vez que toco algo mío -le extendió la mano izquierda-. ¿Me prestas tu iPod? Soy algo ajena a los demás géneros musicales y podría conseguir algo que me guste para inspirarme.

-Heee… sí, claro -le entrego el aparato con su mano agitándose involuntariamente-. Me gusta todo un poco y… veo muchas películas de los años cincuenta, ya sabes, de _Metro Goldwyn Meyer_. La que tiene un logo de un león que rug…

 _Play_ en aleatorio. A ver de qué se ponía tan nerviosa.

A los quince segundos le entrego el reproductor como si quemara.

-¡¿ _Disney_?! –el nombre de la empresa sonaba como blasfemia en sus labios-. En serio ¡¿ _Disney_?! –ni su hermanita tenía eso en su IPod.

-¿No te gusta? –sus azulados ojos brillaron.

-Si… Sí, pero…-No podía rechazarla bruscamente. No cuando miraba como cachorrito abandonado. Mejor buscar otro enfoque-. ¿No te gustaría que te prestara algunos cds? Tengo a _Imagine Dragons, Sex Pistols, Red Hot Chili Peppers,_ _Foo Fighters,_ _Dragonforce, Aerosmith_ … –Con cada nombre los labios de Meena se fruncían más. Se le quedaba viendo como hacía con las japonesas; con interés y confusión-. ¿No conoces a ninguno? -pregunto lo evidente. Un movimiento rápido de la cabeza de la mulata se lo confirmo-. Tú tienes que juntarte más conmigo.

-¿Sí? –el azul y el cacao se encontraron de manera diferente-. ¿De verdad quisieras?

Lo sintió como una aura acogedora y amigable. Algo estaba naciendo, era de esa clase de momento en los que marcan tu vida. Meena no era como su hermanita, pero le estaba pidiendo algo parecido a una hermandad con esa pregunta. La diferencia radical era que conllevaba una elección que no tenía nada que ver con su consanguineidad. Un "sí "o un "no" podía dictaminar Ash.

-Sí –respondió. Sellando su amistad-, me agradas –se ilumino la cara de su, ahora, amiga-. Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Conozco un nuevo local que no piden identificación si luces bien -no estaba acostumbraba a lidiar con tantos sentimientos dulces. No sino provenían de ella misma. Le llego su mensaje a la morena.

El género femenino comunicaba más, lo que callaba, que lo que hablaba.

-Dieciséis –respondió sencillamente. Sus cejas se doblaron con la mención de la identificación.

-¡¿Dieciséis?! –alzo la voz sin intención de sonar asustada-. Perdón, es que eres alta y creí que...- ¿cómo cuánto media? ¿1.80 y algo? y no tenía la redondez de la cara, típica de la adolescencia. Ash aún conservaba algo de esa redondez que disimulaba con maquillaje bien calculado. Le debería sacar partido a sus pómulos altos la trigueña-. No importa. Te pones un poco de maquillaje, un vestido, unos ta…-la cara de Meena era un poema trágico. Quizás si estaba volando muy alto-, o podemos tomar algo en mi casa. Creo que aún hay algunas cervezas.

\- ¿Ya tienes veintiuno? –pregunto con leve sorpresa.

-Diecinueve –respondió algo frustrada, le incomodaba _esa_ edad-, el último eslabón para salir de la cadena de la adolescencia _._

\- ¿De dónde sacas el alcohol? –su mirada azul era un poco juiciosa.

\- ¿Magia? -una mirada fulminante le hizo acordarse de la canción de _Disney_ -. _Yo te puedo mostrar, un fantástico muuundo._

No pudo evitar unirse a la risa contagiosa de Meena.

-Por cierto -comento la menor después de las risas-, el señor Moon me mando a decir que mañana viene la Sra. Noodleman a las diez y media. Lo adelantó por un compromiso la Sra. Noodleman –añadió en una sonrisa, secuela de las carcajadas.

-Entonces saldremos hoy –prometió.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿No debes ensayar? ¡Es mañana la presentación! –señaló borrando todo rastro de diversión-. ¡Mañana! –Ahí está. El lado maduro y responsable.

-El descanso también es importante. Si solo practicas terminaras agotada -explico. Lástima que nadie se lo dijo y lo tuvo que aprender por las malas. Gracias por andar en estado zombie en el trabajo, una caja de peines le llegó a un ingeniero calvo y furioso-. A las seis termino. Podríamos ir a algún lugar cercano hasta las diez y puedes quedarte en mi apartamento -las dudas saltaban a la vista con la de coletas-. Además, es sólo una presentación. No nos van a descalificar. Solo vamos a bailar. Ba-i-lar –lo deletreo con lentitud. Meena la miro fijamente-. Tu misma me dijiste que te gustaba la electrónica el otro día -seguía _esa_ mirada-. No es él de la identificación –ahora arrugaba un poco los labios-. ¿O quieres ir a mi apartamento a iniciarte en las bebidas espirituosas? -propuso en tono socarrón. La verdad no planeaba beber nada, no era imbécil como para arruinar su debut como cantautora.

Meena miraba al piso meditando, tocándose de vez en cuando su cabello oscuro.

-Por favor no me hagas cantar la parte " _ven princesa_ "-rogó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? -resolvió-. Ya ayude bastante al sr. Moon ayer con las luces y el agua -¿De qué hablaba? ¿Agua? ¿Qué tiene que ver un teatro con agua? Definitivamente tenía que salir más-. Y mi familia más bien me regañarían si se enterarán que no quise salir contigo.

-Suenan geniales –declaró.

-Lo son -aseguró.

Antes de que se fuera Meena a avisar a los demás del cambio de Nana, le entrego el origen de toda su conversación.

\- "Para que sonrías y te acuerdes que puedes lograr tus sueños", o algo así, ¿no? –antes de que protestara, levanto su mano derecha con dureza. No iba a aceptar replicas-. No soy la clase de chica a quien le regalan flores. Además, yo no necesito ningún regalo para saber que puedo brillar como un cometa –agrego lo último a ver sus ojos vidriosos.

Que no llorara

Por favor, que no llorara

-Eres buena citando -solo pudo decir eso con voz apagada sin saber realmente que decir. No tenía palabras.

-Claro. Si algo tengo es memoria para acodarme de más de 20.000 canciones –la despachó con esa información inútil para cualquiera. Vital para una amiga.

* * *

-No puedo enseñar en ese estado el apartamento a los interesados en arrendarlo -mentirosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera alquilar esa pocilga? Cierto. Él, versión pobre-. ¿No podría pasar un momento a recoger sus pertenencias? –pregunto con falsa cortesía. La bruja de Blancanieves hizo su transformación inversa a una hermosa reina. Todo gracias a la manzana mágica del dinero.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando salió _cagando_ como un tornado dejando sus cosas tiradas hace unos días?

Una de sus características más resaltantes (y positivas), era ser cuidadoso…

Con _sus_ cosas.

Cuando algo le pertenecía, hacia lo humanamente posible en mantenerlo cuidado y protegido. Eran sus cosas, por ende, una extensión suya. De ahí porque tenía el saxofón, que le regalo su tío de niño, como nuevo. O se negaba a botar el traje manchado. Las _re-conchudas_ manchas de la chaqueta y la camisa aún no salían.

Frunció el ceño.

Pero aún quería intentar sacarlas. Y todas sus cosas tenían la misma importancia para él.

-Iré a buscarlas lo antes posible –terminó la llamada con un tono neutro. Mejor no enojarla, no vaya hacer que donará sus cosas a la iglesia. La mujer debería tomarse más de ese vinito para ser feliz. O dejar ser felices a los demás.

¿Por qué dejo sus cosas a semejante riesgo?

La imagen de Nancy, con ropa interior negra de satén, le refrescó la memoria.

Soltó, de forma poco elegante, aire por la nariz.

Le había comprado un collar, de esos que entre más difícil sea el nombre del diseñador, más números tiene la etiqueta del precio. El _pibe_ tenía que ser hijo de un ruso y una china. Y ahora le salía Nancy con: "No pasas tiempo conmigo", "Aún no te conozco a fondo", "Deberíamos salir".

¿Salir? ¿Salir? Lo único que quería hacer con ella era quedarse en su cama a matar la _re-calentura._ ¿Y qué más a fondo le quería conocer? Ya sabía que le gustaba que le mordieran el lóbulo de la oreja y que le rompía las pelotas que se pusiera de _graciosilla_ a jugar con sus tetillas dando risitas de colegiala.

¿Qué les pasaban a las mujeres? Las conocía, todas sonrisas. Después, ningún rastro de sus dientes o de voces cariñosas. ¿Es que se ponían de acuerdo para joderlo? ¿Cómo un aquelarre maligno?

De un tiempo para acá, estaba su antigua casera, Nancy, Tocino Frito…

-Señor Mike.

Error.

Dumbo, siempre había sido Dumbo. El club femenino con el objetivo de destruirlo no la reclutaría. Su torpeza la descalificaba.

Así que no eran todas.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó, con el fastidio usual. Si lo molestaba la chiquilla era por su naturaleza caótica. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban karma?

-El señor Moon quería informarle que…

\- ¿Y esas flores? –la interrumpió. No pudo evitarlo. Era como un diamante en una pila de carbón.

Nunca hubiera esperado _esa_ respuesta.

* * *

Los vio de pasada.

Sin real interés, sólo atraía su mirada a ellos por sus formas que contrarrestaban entre sí. Llamaba la atención ver a una joven al lado de un hombre que le llegaba a la nariz. La morena estaba charlando con el castaño con sombrero al lado del dispensador de agua. Bien, nada raro. Es normal que dos personas que se encuentren en el mismo sitio se saluden e inicien una esporádica charla cordial. Un hecho algo extravagante si se consideraba al de baja estatura, que tenía un carácter ególatra y odioso, no se veía dando muestras de egocentrismos u odiosos al hablar con la chica de piel canela. Sin embargo, estaba dentro de los estándares de normalidad.

Lo que sí parecía salido de otra dimensión era que la muchacha acunaba un gran ramo de tulipanes, botones de oro, dalias, pensamientos, lirios y otras flores irreconocibles para ella, pero igual de preciosas. El del traje _pin stripe_ , con rayas verticales para alargar la figura, aparentaba seguridad, pero el leve temblor de su mano izquierda mostraba nerviosismo. Por un segundo, si hubiera pestañado no lo ve, los pómulos del hombre se volvieron rojizos. Se recuperó al instante para volverle a comentar algo a su acompañante, que lucía radiante al centrar su atención al arcoíris de sus brazos.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Literalmente con uno.

Sentía su cara caliente al presenciar esa escena. Recordaba cuando le entregaban a ella esa clase de regalos. Por un momento, sintió quebrantar una regla no escrita. Algo de prohibido tenía el ver ese intercambio que se producía a unos escasos metros. Debatió el irse, aunque la curiosidad le gano. Hace un par de días le gritaba y ahora le regalaba flores con un traje nuevo.

¡Es que no podía perderse esto por nada del mundo!

Se inclinó un poco más cerca de la columna que la ocultaba.

-Sra. Crawley ya conseguí la partitura, por favor volvamos porque dentro de un rato tengo que volver al tall…- le tapó la boca y lo miro con dureza con su ojo bueno. Con su mano libre hizo una seña de silencio con un "chsss" de sus labios. ¡Que no le arruinara su chisme! Lo soltó cuando se aseguró que estaría callado.

-Le regaló unas flores -murmuro bajito mirando de reojo a la pareja.

-¿Eh? – ¿Por qué era tan lento Johnny con estas cosas? ¿es que las ideas se le escapaban por el pelo en punta? Ya sabía ella que tanto gel para el cabello debería fundir el cerebro. Con razón prefería ir a bañarse de aceite de carro, que tocar el piano correctamente. A veces le provocaba pegarle con su gorra de plástico verde.

-Que el pequeño gruñón le está declarando su amor a la chica alta -declaro con obviedad. A ver si al fin le entraba a la cabeza y le dejaba espiar con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –ninguna de esas voces era el timbre juvenil de Johnny. Al seguir el origen de las voces a su espalda, vio a una mujer madura junto a un hombre robusto, con el cabello rojo corto. La boca de Rosita formaba una "o" perfecta por el espanto y Gunter sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando sus hoyuelos, hasta le podía contar los dientes si quisiera.

Ni bien se reconocieron y salió como un rayo la rubia del grupo con dirección a la pareja.

-Aguafiestas- musitaron a unísono la secretaria y el de acento alemán. Hace años que no ocurre nada emocionante y los instintos maternos de Rosita acaban su diversión, y eso que Meena no era su hija. Pobres sus niños, estarían solteros hasta los cuarenta.

-…hermosas, ¿verdad?

Cuando se acercaron, Mike ya se había apartado un poco, refunfuñando sobre cómo no entendía por qué se sorprendía. Tragaba un poco de agua para refrescarse del ensayo y, los nervios imposibles de ocultar a su ojo, ahora atento. No por nada había presenciado cuatro administraciones y tres dueños del teatro. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy observadora.

-Sí, sí, claro, pero… esas flores…-Rosita movía los brazos exasperada al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su actitud abrasadora tenía un límite con una hija ajena- quiero decir…

\- ¿Te las dio él? ¿Son novios? -señaló con descaro al castaño la secretaria. Mejor ir directo al grano ya que estropearon el factor sorpresa. Gunter dio un gritito agudo con un saltito para dar a entender su emoción ante la posibilidad de un noviazgo. Ya eran dos alcahuetas.

Mike escupió el agua. Tosía agresivamente golpeándose el pecho ante el casi-ahogo. La chica se cayó de golpe, las piernas se le volvieron de espagueti. Soltaba una que otra palabrita _chiquitiiiita_. Parecía que rezaba en arameo.

Le quito todo el volumen a su aparato para escuchar. El argentino ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Su cara roja presagiaba sordera.

-¡NOOOOO! -juzgando las caras de los demás, ahora les zumbaban los oídos. Al ver que se quedó sin aire por el grito, le subió un poquito el sonido. Solo un poquito, los decibeles necesarios para oír y no perder definitivamente la audición si es que saliera otro estallido de Mike.

\- ¿Y las flores son...? -Gunter fue listo al taparse los oídos.

Mike se limitó a dar un gesto hacia Meena que aún se encontraba en el piso. Guau, de verdad fue fuerte su negación para callarle la boca por un rato. Hasta se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, dando unos cuantos pasos mientras buscaba aire.

Meena se aclaró la garganta para responder.

-Un regalo de Ash después de que me invitara a salir.

Silencio.

Ahora entendía la reacción de Mike. Más bien era un ejemplo para ellos para aceptar la "modernidad". Por lo menos él no se quedaba viendo a Meena como un pez fuera del agua. No es que rompieran un paradigma, o le explotara el cerebro por la información. Trabajaba en un teatro, lugar donde las cosas más curiosas e interesantes ocurrían detrás del escenario, desde hace décadas.

Lo que alteraba la sinapsis eran las involucradas. ¡Quién lo diría! la chica que no salía de su casa y la rebelde que se forjaba un futuro por si misma. Aunque eran polos, tenía sentido, así que… Un segundo, ¿No tenía antes un novio? ¿Lo termino por ella? ¡¿tendrían algo desde antes?!

-Pues, pues… ¿felicidades? –Rosita le paró los engranases mentales. A su lado Gunter, que le temblaban los labios para reprimir la risa, le abanicaba la cara con la mano por miedo a que se desmayara. Estaba blanca como el papel.

-¿Eh? -ya se había olvidado de su alumno. El muchacho sí que era lento, ahora es que pronunciaba palabra para decir un "eh" de idiota.

-¿Gracias? –su mirada zafiro brillaba con extrañeza-. El Sr. Mike me dijo lo mismo. Estaba hablándome de algunos significados de las flores –ya regresaba a su dulce carácter normal al ir incorporándose del piso-. Debió esforzarse mucho el admirador secreto de Ash. Me da algo de lástima que terminara en mis manos.

\- ¿Qué admirador? -la morena saco una tarjeta entre las flores y un manotazo se la arranco de las manos. Hay que ver que la ama de casa salía de su perplejidad cuando le convenía-. "Para que sigas dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Recuerda que puedes brillar como un cometa. Tu Admirador Secreto" –leyó. Su cara revelo entendimiento.

-Ash decía que no le interesaban, pero estoy segura que le gustaron mucho, tanto que se sentía avergonzada de que tuviera un regalo así. Por eso me las dio.

Oh.

Pero…

-Entonces…-miró a Mike, hablaba con alguien en su celular mientras cargaba su chaqueta en el brazo. No se le escapo el detalle. Después de aclarar el asuntito volvió a su actitud altanera. Aún le quedaba una pizca de inocencia al muchacho-. ¿No tienes nada con él?

-¡No!-un sonrojo furioso domino a la adolecente. Cuando termino de subir todo el volumen, escuchó a Gunter murmurar a Rosita, ya con color de ser viviente, un "ni que fuera tan feo". Se ganó un codazo fuerte de parte de su compañera.

\- ¿Y ni idea de quién le dio las flores a la del pelo loco? –preguntó, ya sin mucho ánimo, la de mayor edad. Otra negación.

Que decepción.

Seguro fue su ex para reconciliarse con ella, o Buster Moon. Ella ya había recibido, incontables veces, flores de su jefe. Coincidiendo con su recorte de sueldo.

-Vámonos muchachón -volvió a su lento andar agarrando la mano del joven pianista. Ya se había acabado la emoción, ponía nuevamente su energía en reservas para algo importante en el futuro.

-¿Eh?-y a Johnny se le había rayado el disco para hablar.

-Que me cargues, me duelen las piernas -como un sirviente sumiso la obedeció elevándola al estilo princesa. Había que aprovechar el momentáneo retraso mental del chico.

* * *

Dio dos toques ligeros al pedazo de madera oscuro, con un poco de duda, al pedir permiso para entrar.

-Pase –le dijo una simpática voz, autorizando su entrada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta con un rechinido para nada silencioso. Nunca podrían entrar a robar por esa puerta sin que nadie se enterara.

La oficina contaba con archiveros, un escritorio grande, dos sillas sencillas con una siendo usada como perchero por una chaqueta azul, varias estanterías repletas de objetos diversos y la llamativa pared llena de marcos por todas las actuaciones estelares y logros del establecimiento. De forma rápida vio un poster de _Hamilton_ con sus protagonistas cargando fusiles y espadas, una foto de bailaría dando un salto imposible, un recorte de un periódico dando buenas críticas a una versión moderna de _Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces_ con una _Beatriz_ neoyorquina mirando con odio a un _Benedicto_ con la gorra de los _Tigres de Detroit_ y a una pareja de cantantes que entonaban una canción alegre, si tomaba en cuenta la felicidad que trasmitían sus rostros en el cartel brillante.

Y, por supuesto, el asiento detrás del escritorio ocupado por su jefe, con amplio respaldar.

El hombre con nacientes canas estaba enterrado alrededor de un mar de papeles, estudiando una con particular atención. Arrugaba la frente un poco en señal de concentración. Distinguió algunas facturas por ser las mismas que recibían en su casa. Los logos de un bombillo, un pequeño mechero y una gota le resultaban exóticos en otro sitio que no fuera en la mesa de su cocina, con su mamá al lado de una calculadora y cuaderno de cuentas.

Eran tantas que, si las juntaba en un montón, tendría una pequeña torre que cubriría la vista de su jefe.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con su pensamiento, su superior alzo la mirada de su escritorio. Su rostro revelo sorpresa al subir sus cejas.

– ¡Meena! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? -ese era el señor Buster Moon. Un hombre sonriente, de sueños plagados de fantasía, que siempre la recibía con cara afable a pesar de estar de lo más agotado por sus números rojos.

-Solo quería preguntarle sr. Moon…-agarró un flequillo suyo y lo puso detrás de su oreja-. ¿Aún hay plazas libres para cantar? -preguntó en voz baja pero decidida, mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

No huiría más de las oportunidades. Mucho menos si estaban vestidas con una pajarita color cereza, camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y pantalón azul marino.

Ese color resaltaba, sin duda, sus ojos risueños de océano profundo. Esos que tenían como objetivo la luna y, si fallaba la puntería, quedaba en una estrella.

* * *

-Un, dos, tres. Y uno, dos tres. ¡Vamos! Tienes que mover las caderas -dio un movimiento fluido de pelvis para dar ejemplo-. Solo hazlo siguiendo la música. Recuerda que debes imaginar que haces un infinito con tus caderas, no balancearte.

Resoplo- ¡Estoy agotada! ¿no podemos descansar un poco? –Pregunto esperanzada.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con un gesto pensativo

–Mmm, depende… -entrecerró los ojos mirándola de soslayo-. ¿Cómo me vas a convencer? -un brillo pícaro alumbro su mirada inclinándose un poco.

-¿Tengo barras de granola? -un dardo al aire. Ni ella misma sonaba convencida. Seguía imperturbable su pareja-. ¿Ayuda si te digo que tiene pedazos de manzana con miel?

Negó Gunter con su cabeza, alargando un poco sus brazos a sus costados _-Nein_. No es suficiente para comprarme –La señalo con un dedo a su rostro cansado-. Ahora, quiero verte hacer ese infinito -sonrío juguetonamente.

Ahogo un grito de frustración mientras el otro bailarín reía y empezaba a poner desde el principio la canción de su rutina en el reproductor. Otra vez.

Rosita quería dar a relucir todo su potencial. No solo podía cantar canciones de cuna, que arrullaban a sus pequeños, o demostrar que podía quedar como finalista en un concurso de canto, donde adicionaron cerca de ciento cincuenta personas. También podía sintonizar su cuerpo con la música. Ya no albergaba ninguna duda de su capacidad bailando. Ya se dejaba poseer con el ritmo marcado de agudos y graves.

Nuevamente su cuerpo era uno de sus mayores aliados. El espejo le mostro a una mujer radiante con leotardo negro con lentejuelas y piedras de fantasía, la elasticidad de la tela levantaba su mediano busto, acentuaba la curvatura de sus caderas y mostraba su cintura más pequeña por el color ónix. Su cara centraba la atención al eliminar el cabello bajo una capucha con dos picos integrada a su vestuario. Nunca pensó que sus pecas relucieran tanto ni que sus ojos olivas fueran tan atrayentes sin un mechón rubio.

Pensaba que uno de sus mayores atractivos era su tono amarillento. Y eso que aún le faltaba agregar una media falda del mismo material para que fuera el imán directo hacia sus piernas con medias panty. La costurera decía que tenían que sacarle partido a su hermoso cuerpo de pera.

Pero eso no quería decir que quería morir en manos de un hombre, con más energía que tres de sus hijos juntos.

-Creí que querías ganar –ya se había acostumbrado a la extranjera forma de poner la entonación. Le costó en un inicio entenderlo cuando se emocionaba. Con la "r" pronunciada en la garganta junto a sus cortantes y secas palabras sacadas del paladar. Escucharlo casi todos los días, desde que lo conoció, ayudo mucho. Aprendió que muchas palabras del idioma alemán eran afines con el inglés.

\- ¿Todos los alemanes son así de dictadores? -preguntó. Solo para salir de dudas. Y reposar un rato. Los pies le dolían horrores.

-¿Me comparas con Hitler? –no estaba molesto. Más bien dejo de lado el reproductor, interesado-. Ya te eliminé los tacones, no te quejes. Y te informo que…

-Hitler era un austriaco y frustrado pintor que no llego a nada en el mundo artístico, poniendo de cabeza al mundo por ser un fracasado –sonrió, siguiendo con su dejo maternal-. Nunca te podría poner al mismo nivel que ese hombre.

La expresión juguetona de Gunter cambio a una de duda.

-¿Estas segura? –era increíble como cambiaba su estado de ánimo con su cuerpo. Hasta su pelo rubí le pareció más negro que rojo. Sabia a que se refería.

-Ya hablamos de esto –aunque tuviera que repetírselo mil veces estaba segura-. Yo gano y tú ganas. Yo ya lo hice, ahora faltas tú. Para eso somos un equipo –le guiño con complicidad.

Gunter se había quedado quieto por un momento. Sus ojos titilaban con una alegría. Abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero se arrepintió al segundo. La volvió a abrir cambiando su idioma corporal a uno más juerguista.

-Eres una manipuladora. Nada más me dijiste eso para dejarte libre –le agradaba más así. Alegre, dando brincos con su lycra a juego con su cabello.

-Por supuesto que sé de manipular con los sentimientos. Soy mamá –respondió con simpleza dulce.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que para ser buen padre hay que maquinar la vida de tus hijos a sus espaldas y hacer que parezca que fue idea suya? –fingida incredulidad bañaba su voz cuando se tocó el corazón con dramatismo-. Me acabas de decir que apestaría como padre –volvió a centrar su atención al aparato de música, oprimiendo una serie de botones. Aumento el volumen. Sonaba un repetitivo ritmo pop-. Mejor vete antes de que te empiece a dudar de tus buenas intenciones conmigo. Yo seguiré practicando porque…-dio un giro sobre si mismo cayendo de medio lado con teatralidad, una mano reposaba en su cintura y la otra hacía de almohada a su cabeza. Sus labios siguieron la estrofa de la canción con una sincronización perfecta-. _I'm sexy and I know it._

Rosita estallo en risas.

Antes de salir de su salón para llamar a casa, y asegurarse que no habían incendiado nada los que no tenían escuela de verano o algún club, volteó bruscamente. Algo le molesta de ese intercambio de chistes.

-Te equivocas. No apestarías como padre. Ash se alegró mucho cuando tú le consolaste. -le interrumpió una cabriola.

-¿Te qué hablas? Si yo lo que hice fue hablar mal del patán de su ex –se encogió los hombros.

-Cierto. Y también le compraste flores señor _Admirador Secreto_ –se estudiaron mutuamente.

Él la miraba.

Ella lo miraba.

Él la miraba.

Ella a lo miraba.

-¿Cómo…? –se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-. ¡Ah, claro! Eres mamá y de ocho querubines. ¿Cómo se me paso por la cabeza que te podía ocultar algo así? Eres muy profesional para mí.

-Fue tu "d" curva. Es la misma que pones en tus cds. Deberías usar un pendrive –sugirió-. Así me hubieras ganado. No te preocupes, que no creo que Ash sea de las que se fijan en eso.

Gunter arrugo la nariz mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Hubiera sido perfecto. Hasta dos pájaros de un tiro sin querer –junto sus manos a modo de rezo-. Me hubiera gustado ser cupido de esos dos. Si hubiera sido el causante de su flechazo, les hubieran puesto mi nombre a sus hijos. Gunter jr, Gunterín, Gunther, Gun…

-No juegues con eso –cerro la puerta dando un portazo que retumbo los espejos. No le quitaría el sueño no saber las variantes de Gunter en femenino.

* * *

 **N/A** : Aquí les presento la actualización.

Espero que les haya dado un par de risas. No hubo mucho romance porque quería profundizar algunas relaciones de los miembros de Sing.

Me tarde un poco porque estaba de vacaciones y muchos inconvenientes se aparecieron, desde estar sin internet hasta quedarme sin gasolina.

Por surrealista que suene, es en serio.

Por eso lo compensé con lo prolongado del capítulo. A penas redacte bien el siguiente lo publicaré. Perdonen los errores ortográficos. ¡Se esconden!

 **Guest:** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te gustará. Eso me motivo mucho a seguir. De verdad evitare atrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones como dices, no tienes idea como me alaga el que podrías esperar tres meses ¡Tres meses! ¡Vaya! Me subes los colores a la cara, pero, evitare eso para no alejar a las musas. No quiero distraerme con otra cosa y dejar en pausa este fanfic que me divierte mucho. Le he cogido mucho cariño. En el próximo si habla mucha interacción de estos dos. Quizás demasiada.

Oh, y Johnny no es idiota. Solo está pensando en cosas sin importancia que lo tienen un poco distraído. Cosas sin importancia como, por ejemplo, robar cien mil dólares.

Muchas gracias a los favs, follow y lectores anónimos. Que estoy segura que me desean lo mejor para hacer un lindo proyecto.

Se aceptan toda clase de review, no muerdo.

Mil Bendiciones,

Miss Perchman


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** : Este es un trabajo sin fines lucrativos, solo me divierto escribiendo las quimeras de mi cabeza. "Sing" y sus personajes le pertenecen a "Illumination Entertainment".

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-¿Escucharon de Big Daddy? Su nuevo color favorito es el naranja –dijo el hombre que tenía de frente.

Empezó a chocar sus dedos, desde el meñique al índice, contra la mesa. Uno detrás del otro con lentitud.

-No me sorprende. Era un marica –le siguió la plática el otro a su izquierda-. Parecía una mujercita con su "no me metas en tus negocios". ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué estaba en el _Padrino_? –su barba en forma de candado irregular se movía sin gracia al hablar.

Tap... tap... tap... tap…

-Eso fue la putita que lo daño –comentó un tercero. Se le veía el pelo enroscado del pecho por los tres botones abiertos-. Lo peor, es que con él hubiéramos logrado cosas grandes.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

-Que desperdicio. Tenía cerebro -volvía a la carga el primero.-. Y se vuelve un vulgar asalta bancos –sus nudillos con vello se atisbaban debajo de su chaqueta de cuero sintético marrón.

Chocaba los dedos con mayor velocidad.

-Ni tanto. Si lo jodieron con un puto mocoso –su sonrisa se alargó. El abrigo azul con líneas amarillas le daba una apariencia más deportista-. Seguro no era ni suyo.

Tap. Tap. Tap. tap.

-Me dijeron que se mató la mujer con algo de la cabeza. Una vena que exploto o algo así –agregó con un timbre de curiosidad. Era el más joven juzgando por su vestimenta urbana y cara menos agresiva. Solo la obtendría, como sus congéneres, al ponerla de forma iracunda frecuentemente. Necesitaban intimidar.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

-¿No era aneurisma? Un primo mío es médico. Se algo de estas cosas –segundó la primera voz masculina.

-Ni idea. Pero solo le dejo a un cuervo que le termino sacando los ojos. Fue por el bastardo que ahora le tiene miedo agacharse en los baños.

Se detuvieron los dedos para volverse un puño, las venas se enmarcaban.

¡¿Qué no podían callarse y dejar su charla de viejas para después?! No le dejaban concentrarse en sus cartas. Si le quitaban las vulgaridades a su conversación ya era una reunión de solteronas chismosas. Tenía unas ganas de marcharse, _rajarse_ , _irse de una vez_ … Pero aún no era el momento. A pesar de comportarse como viejas sin marido, aún lo tenían en la mira. No podía hacer su jugada maestra. Necesitaba una distracción. Pensó que Nancy seria la carnada perfecta, pero fueron indiferentes totalmente. Tal vez se inclinaban por los hombres, por eso desperdiciaban un viernes en la noche para hablar de uno, mientras tomaban whisky los _Tres Ositos_ con sus ojos hundidos y llenos de ojeras. Con razón no se comían a _Ricitos de Oro_ en el cuento.

Que fueran peludos era quedarse corto. Debieron contarles historias de terror de las afeitadoras cuando eran niños. No era el coco, sino la espuma de afeitar su razón de mojar la cama.

Como no quería comprobar su teoría de la inclinación sexual de los tres hombres, decidió esperar, con su carta ganadora en el puño de su camisa. Bien sujeta gracias a los gemelos nuevos.

Por lo menos la música de arriba, no era tan estrepita como la de abajo. Por supuesto, cuando se refería "arriba" y "abajo", no solo se refería a la altura del edificio.

Arriba: mini bar, meseras con minifaldas, sillones blancos cómodos y mesas dispersas para dar ambiente privado. El que sea. Desde jugueteos tontos de novios hasta decisiones fundamentales del bajo mundo. Como siempre, el mejor sitio para ocultar algo del ojo público, es en medio del ojo público. Nunca se esperan que una decisión de gran calibre se libre al lado de una tercera cita de dos universitarios que pedían un coctel con un nombre más sexual que una marca de preservativos. La entrada era _VIP_ = _Very Important People_.

Abajo: pista de baile, una barra, disc jockey veterano (dos meses, máximo), los rayos traviesos de colores que mareaban a los dos minutos y personas sudando al bailar y/o toquetearse. Da igual. No les veía mucha diferencia a los dos actos. La entrada era general. _General = populacho_.

Lo que compartían todos, sin importar la entrada, era el olor disperso del alcohol y sudor, la luz azul de neón que creaba la atmosfera perfecta para dejar atrás los problemas y la palpitación de las notas _._

El aire estaba impregnado del fluido energético de todas las personas que habían estado en el local. Cuando abría la boca percibía el sabor salado de la excitación.

Se encontraba en el segundo piso, dándole la espalda al barandal que lo separaba de caer encima de los cuerpos enfocados en sintonizarse con la música y sus semejantes. Era el mejor sitio para que no le observaran ningún movimiento extravagante con la mano. Tampoco podía tentar a la suerte.

-¿Seguís? –preguntó con molestia oculta con la máscara de la indiferencia.

Ganar y largarse.

Un cuerpo femenino se inclinó a un costado de su cara.

-Ya vengo –le murmuro lo justo para que lo escuchará nada más él-. Voy al tocador a retocarme el maquillaje –se levantó de su asiento al lado del castaño. Se fue con su coqueto caminar, su natural movimiento de caderas al dar un paso delante del otro. Su chaqueta plateada le combinaba con el vestido pegado y el bolso de mano. El moderno corte le lucia en su cabello azabache.

Hasta Nancy se había hartado de tomar martinis y cocteles. La pobre debería estar aburrida. La verdad es que Mike tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Al salir de aquí, se iría con ella algún restaurant más íntimo y acorde a su clase. O a jugar billar, juzgando la cara de Nancy, no estaba muy lejos la decisión de mandarlo a la mierda.

Un silbido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Miren eso –alzo un poco el tono para llamar la atención-. Peter sigue haciendo de la suyas –dijo el de la barba. La chaqueta de cuero marrón relucía. Seguramente era nuevo junto con el sombrero negro-. ¿Qué mierda les da para se pongan así?

-Ni idea, pero debe ser la mierda más potente del mundo. Para que accedan a mirarlo a la puta cara nada más…-le dio un trago a su bebida- ahhh... Debe ser algo así como justicia del cielo. Lo deja la mujer por un plomero y le quitan la casa. Cinco años después le recompensan con ser dueño de tres clubs nocturnos.

-No le veo mucha recompensa. Además, la veo regular –criticó el siguiente.

-¡Oh vamos! es bonita, tú que no sabes apreciar la belleza –le quiso el del medio.

-Cierto, no todo son tetas Kyle, lo importante es lo de abajo.

Giró levemente la cabeza con curiosidad. Quería dar su juicio en el debate. Podía darse el lujo de deleitarse la pupila, aprovechando la ausencia de Nancy al excusarse de tener que ir al tocador. Siempre estaba abierto a los nuevos productos del mercado.

Sus ojos viajaron a la parte baja izquierda de la pista de baile. Al lado de la barra se veía a una atontada chica siendo guiada, toscamente, por un corpulento sujeto a una distante puerta, oculta entre unos adornos de plástico estrafalarios. Se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerla en pie al sujetarla por la cintura.

Volvió sus ojos castaños a las cartas.

-¿Qué le pone de tener que cambiar pañales?

No es ella.

-No esta tan mal. Yo le daría.

No es ella.

-Eres asqueroso –dijo con sencillez su compañero-. Cada vez las busca más niñas. Si sigue así reemplazará las _Play Boys_ con ecografías.

No es ella.

-Se lo buscarán las muy putas. ¿Qué esperan por pedir "dame lo más fuerte que tengas"?

No es ella.

-Mira, trajo a su amiga de la fábrica de chocolate.

Su cabeza dio un lento giro de 180 grados. Tenía que asegurase que no fuera un efecto de luces o sugestión del alcohol.

A la escena se había añadido a una enojada mulata, que desde lejos se veía que le reclamaba con furia al hombre con camisa negra que, ahora, arrastraba más que guiaba a una chica con mechas blancas. Gracias al escándalo montado por la colérica trigueña, atraían la mirada de varias personas, deteniendo al hombre de su marcha. Empezaron a intercambiar palabras sin tanto alboroto en un sitio un poco alejado de los ojos curiosos. Aún se veía el enojo en la joven. El de la prenda oscura la miraba con rabia contenida.

\- ¿No es una fierecilla? –se dirigió una voz a Mike. Su mirada volvió a la mesa, el efectivo estaba cerca de sus ocupantes-. A Peter no le gustan los escándalos. Y no tiene mucha paciencia –les comentó a todos.

-Lo más probable es que la invite a su fiesta. Siempre le han encantado los retos –dijo él más cercano al de corta estatura, alzando un poco los hombros.

Se quedó mirando su juego de cartas con números rojos y negros. Sintió con gran sensibilidad la textura del naipe. Era una cartulina gastada, con algunas manchas oscuras y de bordes irregulares, pero con la resistencia necesaria para pasar de mano en mano por un par de años más.

Le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida con su mano izquierda, a estas alturas solo le volvía más somnolienta la boca, hace rato que dejo de percibirle el gusto seco y algo amargo. Lo que si recibió perfectamente fue su penetrante fuerte olor a alcohol. Era adictivo y atontaba un poco. Su mano diestra se encargaba de sujetar el abanico de cartas.

Se acordó de una vez que, cuando se juntaba con grupos bohemios en su país natal, un intelectual romántico, de esos que se la pasaban más en las nubes que haciendo algo de provecho, comentaba que el whisky era una bebida creada por las hadas, hecha para dar vida a los combatientes al acentuar sus máximas capacidades y otorgar la victoria.

¿Vida?

Je.

Sonrió de costado.

Era consciente de sus ventajas y desventajas. No tendría una imagen intimidante, pero lo recompensaba con su suave voz grave.

Y no sólo era cantando.

-Mal asunto con esas chicas –hablo lentamente, con tono vagamente interesado. Los demás empezaron a prestarle atención, era raro oírlo hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su superioridad-. Las conozco, son del concurso del teatro Moon. La _fierecilla_ –hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la morena. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que señalaba con brío al grandulón de la camisa negra. De repente la agarro su muñeca el sujeto, juzgando su cara le debería de doler. Mike empezó a acariciar el borde superior de su mano de cartas con la mano izquierda-. Es hija de una vieja cerda que no ha visto un pene en años. De esas amargadas que tuvieron un _pibe_ cada vez que les abrían las piernas, pero ahora van a la iglesia como santas vírgenes –respondió con simplicidad-. Conociéndola es capaz de montar una campaña para que prohíban las discotecas en todo el estado por saber que su hija tomo una cerveza. Y ganaría nada más para que no jodiera más –dijo con sinceridad, encogiéndose un poco los hombros-. Y… ¿Cómo se llama el tipo? ¿Peter? Díganle a Peter que su nueva conquista la acaba de terminar su novio hippie –mostro un poco sus dientes al subir su comisura derecha. Su colmillo brillo-. El _chabón_ es un _boludo_ con rastas que fuma más mariguana que _Bob Marley_ en sus mejores días –dejo el jugueteo de su mano izquierda para mirar a su audiencia con diversión-. Por mí, creo que la dejo por un _asuntito_ que empieza con " _si"_ y termina en " _da"_ -terminó con malicia.

-¡Mierda! –exclamo entre dientes, con rabia. Tiró su mano de cartas -. Ese… –se levantó con rapidez para irse a paso rápido. Dejando la silla a la izquierda de Mike vacía.

-Después de hablar tan mal de él sale como corriendo como si fuera su esposita.

-Desde que se casó, lo tienen agarrado de ahí abajo. Olvídalo. Que se encargue Kyle de su cuñado –respondió sin preocupación. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Y tú a dónde vas? -le preguntó al castaño con traje, que se levantaba con autosuficiencia de su asiento.

-También me retiro –mencionó corriendo su silla a la mesa-. Tengo que llevar a las _damas_ a sus casas –su timbre estaba lleno de antipatía. Aún miraba con cierto recelo sus cartas-. ¿No les dije que eran del teatro Moon? Si se llega a filtrar esto –señalo con el rostro a los dos hombres discutiendo. La chica del abrigo azul hacia lo posible para mantener en su costado a su amiga. Se veía más aliviada-, capaz y cancelen el concurso diciendo alguna _boludez_ de que daña a la juventud con drogas, alcohol o lo que sea que inventen, la presión del teatro –giró los ojos con fastidio-. Y como está la _señorita_ " _dame los más fuerte que_ _tengas_ " lo más probable es que se desmaye a los dos pasos. No quiero perder mi dinero y ustedes su pago por una _nena_ estúpida que vomite en un taxi, ¿no? –señalo con obviedad-. Me tendré que sacrificar como chofer de una noche y hacerles una _limpiecita_ de cabeza para que no abran la boca –dijo recogiendo su dinero y guardándoselo con resignación al bolsillo izquierdo. Atisbo ver un poco más de cien dólares. Resopló. Nada digno de admirar. Luego sonrió con egocentrismo-. ¿Saben? Deberían agradecerles, les han salvado de terminar en la bancarrota –termino con superioridad. Se encamino enseguida a bajar las escaleras, ignorando los comentarios respectivos de su última frase.

Se movió con destreza entre los cuerpos bailando, rozándolos los menos posible, llegando junto a Meena y Ash. La de mayor altura le daba pequeñas sacudidas y palmadas para que reaccionara, siendo inútil por la expresión ausente de Ash. Sus ojos no enfocaban nada, parecían de títere barato.

-Hey –cayo en cuenta Meena de su presencia al fin palideciendo. Lo miraba con gran sorpresa, como si fuera la aparición de un fantasma-. Dejalá, no despertara hasta mañana –su voz era grave. -, y no digas nada - La mirada severa la hizo callar más que la orden-. ¿Entendido, Dumbo?

No espero la respuesta, ya la sabia. Se aproximó a los dos hombres que según entrevió oír, discutían como proceder con el par de chicas.

- _Vos_ -dijo con brusquedad al de la oscura prenda-, Pete, yo me encargo. A mí tampoco me conviene que terminen dándole la dirección de otro _boliche_ al taxista. Yo las llevo –declaró con un tono más alto. Cuando volvió el cuerpo a las muchachas, Meena lo miraba atentamente por escuchar lo último. No soporto la fuerte mirada llena de reclamos de Mike por mucho tiempo. Se centró enseguida en Ash y su casi estado comatoso.

Se aproximó en seguida el castaño y, en forma mecánica, agarró con firmeza la cintura a la chica con chaqueta roja, le puso su brazo sobre su cuello, evitando que le tirará el sombrero y emprendió la marcha. La morena se había apartado por lo repentino del acto y se limitó a seguir a la pareja. El estado de Ash por lo menos le permitía seguir los movimientos de su guía con dificultad. Cuando daba un paso erróneo, Mike tenía que ser el soporte de todo el peso de los dos, aunque en seguida se reponía la chica y seguía como podía el camino, muy dócilmente.

A los tarugos usaron la cabeza por primera vez, aparte de peinarse, y le mostraron una salida a parte, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Cerraron la puerta eliminando el ruido de la música. Esa fue su despedida, sin ni siquiera una mirada de curiosidad al trio.

El frescor de la noche abierta le dio la bienvenida a la calle detrás del local. Sintió helado el aire nocturno en comparación al ambiente cerrado. Había traspirado un poco Mike sin darse cuenta. Dieron un par de pasos para encontrar su carro que estaba estacionado un par de metros lejos de la gran cola para entrar. Se estaciono un poco alejado de la muchedumbre. _Ni en pedo_ dejaría que le rayaran el carro.

-Voy a dejarla en el asiento trasero –dijo, después de usar el control y que dieran un chasquido las puertas del automóvil-. Abre la puerta –mandó. Ya mucho había maniobrado para usar el control.

La sentó como pudo y Meena le colocó el cinturón de seguridad con dificultad, cuando se alejó. A pesar de ser nuevo el carro tenia toques antiguos, _vintage_ , el modelo. Entre esos detalles era el cinturón, que nada más rodeaba la cintura del pasajero y no abarcaba también su pecho. Ni bien la dejaron sin ayuda de otras manos a Ash al cerrar la puerta, se recostó como a su izquierda con los ojos cerrados. Parecía una niña pequeña o, muñeca sin vida.

Dio una rápida mirada de aprobación a ver a Ash en la tierra de Morfeo acurrucada en la parte trasera y a Meena con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado a su derecha. Puso la llave en el contacto y arranco dejando que el ronroneo del motor y el ruido del aire cortante como únicos sonidos de acompañamiento.

Cuando ya llevaba cuatro cuadras recorridas, se estaciono en una avenida comercial. Se reflejaba el carro rojo en una vitrina llena de vestidos. Estaba desierta la calle.

Perfecto.

-¡¿ _QUÉ CARAJO ESTABAN HACIENDO AHÍ_?! –rugió volteando completamente su cuerpo a la chica en el asiento del co-piloto. En todo el trayecto, no había visto el espejo retrovisor por miedo a tener el pelo lleno de canas- ¡RESPONDÉ!

-Le dije que iba a salir con ella –respondió encogida en su asiento en voz baja. Ya se había olvidado del episodio de las flores. Eso lo descoloco. Una cosa es _pajearse_ con porno lésbico y saber que unas marimachas con más vello que él, se rompen las bocas y tienen como mandamiento tener las uñas cortas.

Y otra muy diferente era que una _chiquilla_ que conocías recibía flores de otra _chiquilla_ , feliz de la vida.

Como un _pelotudo_ se puso a hablar _boludeces_ de las flores, ante la cara resplandeciente de Dumbo, dándole apoyo, ánimo, aceptación…

Se puso más colorado de la rabia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ…?!

-No grite –le dijo. Ahora lo miraba a los ojos-. Está dormida. –señalo con una mirada a la pasajera trasera-. Por favor, no grite –le repitió con su voz dulce pero determinada al regresar a verlo. Seguían sin ceder sus ojos.

Enfoco su mirada al frente y apretó con fuerza su agarre del volante.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

La verdad de nada le servía gritar. Si seguía así le tendrían que operar de la laringe.

-Solo… Explicamé una cosa –mencionó al regresar a verla, ya con más calma, aunque con ira impregnada en su voz-. ¿Por qué vos estas bien y a ella le estoy dando un paseo con riesgo a que me vomite el carro?

El cuerpo de la chica se encogió nuevamente, con pena.

-Estaba en el baño –respondió metiendo sus manos en su suéter.

¡¿Estaba en el baño?! ¡¿Desde cuándo van las mujeres solas al baño?! ¡Si estaba en su ADN ir en manada como si no supieran mear solas! ¡Con razón no estaba en el aquelarre Dumbo! ¡No era mujer!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?! –le riñó. Se escuchó un jadeo quedo en la parte trasera. Volvió a hablar bajando su tono-. No le ganaras ni a una hormiga en una pelea, pero con tu tamañote lo piensan dos veces –si aún sentada se llevaban un par de centímetros, lo estaba comprobando al acercase ambos a "dialogar" entre murmullos altos-. Intimidás a los demás. ¿Vos no pensaste que algo así podría pasar?

-Me dijo que no iba a beber –contestó bajando la mirada y frunciendo los labios.

A la mierda hablar bajo.

-¡¿Y LE CREÍSTE?! ¡¿es que _vos sos re-conchuda_ oretrasada mental?! –ladró. Probablemente no entendía Meena la mitad de lo que decía con tanta palabra entre medio en español, pero su _cara_ expresaba todo- ¡Por supuesto iba a tomar algo! ¡No tiene ni una semana sin que le llegue el mañanero aliento a alcantarilla de su _boludo!_ -se inclinó en su asiento hacia la de ojos claros. A ver si así entendía, con su cara escupiéndole verdades-. ¡Hace nada lloraba sacando mocos en pleno escenario!

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó con voz rota, incorporándose un poco de su asiento- ¡Por eso acepte salir con ella! –Mike retrocedió un poco por su asalto. Estaba sorprendido que le respondiese, más si era con gritos- Las flores le recordaron a su ex. No quería que se quedara sola a deprimirse. No tiene amigos o familia aquí. Me…-bajaron drásticamente los decibeles-. Pareció muy triste y… -dio una sonrisa vacía-. ¿Por qué otra razón quería salir conmigo sino es porque no tiene a nadie más? –se tocó un poco un flequillo con gestos apagados- Si nos quedábamos en su apartamento estaba segura que se pondría a llorar. Pensé que en otro sitio…-arrugo sus labios-. Fui al baño para darle la excusa, no pedía nada porque me lo prometió. Así que decidí darle unos diez minutos –explicó. Sus ojos se tornearon con clemencia-. No sea duro con ella por favor.

Meena se quedó sin respirar por un segundo. Con velocidad sobrehumana el hombre lo tenía a distancia de milímetros. Nada más podía verle sus ojos castaños amenazadores. Incluso le vio los pequeños tonos más oscuras de su iris castaña alrededor de las pupilas negras.

-Yo me vine a este país como a su edad –un timbre distinto usó. No alzaba la voz, pero era íntimo y poderoso el tono-. Chapuceando el inglés, sin saber nada de historia, clima, geografía ni sistema económico. Solo una maleta con ropa y objetos sentimentales, mi saxofón y esperanza _. Mucha_ esperanza. Y nunca, _nunca_ termine sin conciencia en el asiento trasero de nadie. Y estaba a miles de kilómetros de mi _familia y amigos_. Así que no me digas que no sea duro con ella –terminó rotundamente.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento los tonos azules y marrones, diciendo todas las palabras no dichas.

Las de Mike, llenas de dureza e historias de trabajo duro. Las de Meena, llenas comprensión y de perdón.

Un sonido estridente le hizo alejarse de ella. Saliendo de esa identificación de miradas.

-¿Qué? –atendió con rabia el del sombrero. Sentía su sangre hervir.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-le grito una voz femenina desde el teléfono.

-¡¿Nancy?! –preguntó como un idiota. Se había olvidado completamente de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡¿Esperabas otra llamada?! –reclamó con fuerza- He estado buscándote como loca y me dicen que te fuiste con un par de adolecentes borrachas. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso?

-Cariño, ratoncita...yo… -no sabía que decir-. No es como suena, bueno, sí estoy con ellas, sí, pero…-se cortó la llamada. Volvió a marcar y le salió con el timbre de apagado. Se quedó viendo el celular como si fuera capaz de resolver todos sus problemas.

- _Me cago en todo_ –resumió, su opinión del día en español. No fumaba, ya no lo hacía para cuidar sus pulmones. El saxo y su voz eran cruciales para él.

Pero si se le ofrecían cigarrillos en ese momento, estaba seguro que se acaba dos cajas en cinco minutos.

-Lo siento –una voz temblorosa lo hizo girar su atención al asiento del co-piloto-. De verdad, l-lo siento –una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla izquierda anuncio la llegada de sus semejantes mientras Meena se encogía en su asiento y ponía sus piernas en el asiento, ocultando su rostro al flexionarlas.

Estaba llorando Dumbo. La misma Dumbo que esa mañana le contó emocionada que iba a pasarla bien con una amiga. Como si fuera un gran acontecimiento. Como si nunca hubiera salido con una amiga. Y esa amiga, la que la iba a proteger, termina drogada y casi violada con ella siendo prácticamente espectadora de la situación. Y él, diciéndole groserías a pesar que debe estar _cagada_ del miedo y planteándose vivir en un monasterio para huir del cruel mundo.

Se sintió un monstruo.

-Ya, ya. Me altere –dijo con cuidado relajando su cuerpo-. Yo nunca he tenido tetas así que no sé de qué hablo -mejor hacerse el gracioso. No tenía ni idea si a los demás hombres les pasaban igual, pero, cada vez que él les decía "no llores" a alguna mujer, era abrir un grifo de llanto. Y tenía que evitar el hipo, el hipo era la ruta del no retorno al valle de lágrimas-. Solo fue mala suerte de que un imbécil se te cruzo en tu salida.

-Mi abuelo dijo algo parecido esta mañana. –salía amortiguada su tristeza por la barrera de sus piernas-. Un imbécil que se me cruce, podía destruir mi vida sino me defiendo…

-Y lo hiciste –Meena se sobresaltó con la respuesta, saliendo de su escondite para encontrarse con un hombre con una sonrisa pequeña dirigida a ella-. Creí que ibas a arañar al tipo. O escupirle en el ojo. Creo que más bien termine ayudándolo de la fierecilla. Así te llamaban, fierecilla -lo dijo con una dosis orgullo-. Mirá, además, fuiste la madura. Cuidasté a tu cuidadora. No _sos vos_ quien está en el asiento trasero –dio una cabezada a la susodicha. La joven a su derecha ya había bajado sus piernas del asiento y había parado el agua de sus mejillas.

Bien.

La verdad estaba siendo sincero. Reacciono bien Dumbo y no se quedó paralizada por el miedo. La pobre le quedaba bien el apodo de fierecilla. Se comportó como un animal siendo acorralado; con violencia. Era normal que ahora se le bajará la adrenalina al sentirse a salvo. No tenía la culpa de que su noche se volviera una _cagada_.

Y Ash tampoco.

Él mismo a los catorce años pedía "lo más fuerte que haya". No hasta hace poco dejó esa maña. Aunque se prometió mañana darle una _charlita_ a la _pelotuda_ que le babeaba el cuero sintético sino le iba a explotar una vena.

-Ahora, acabemos de una vez esta noche –resolvió con simpleza-. Dime dónde _vivís_ –la chica con los ojos enrojecidos escapo de su mirada-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi madre está de viaje por un negocio. Y mis abuelos salieron por un aniversario de… -se llevó una mano a un mechón suyo-. La verdad no me acuerdo en este momento, pero no sé cuándo vendrán a la casa y… -hablaba con tono un poco más animado, pero…-. Mi abuelo se niega usar celular porque leyó en una revista que pueden ser radioactivos, hasta le obliga lo mismo a mi abuela, la otra vez le tiro el celular que se compró a escondidas y…-ya sabía dónde iban los tiros.

-¿Vos no tenés llave de tu casa, cierto? -su acompañante asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te ibas a quedar con ella? -señalo con una mano a Ash. Otro asentamiento de cabeza- ¿No sabes dónde vive? –ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza-. Por favor… Dime que tenés llave del teatro o conocés la casa de Rosita –es que juraba llamar a Tocino Frito así hasta en sus pensamientos sí le recataba del _quilombo_.

A los dos minutos empezó a llamar a su antigua casera. Nancy había guardado en su cartera las llaves de su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

-¡Vamos, vuela!

-¡Pero no puedo!

-¡Claro que sí! –insistió-. Solo debes mover tus brazos ráááááápido. Como un pato, así –dijo la niña, abanicando sus brazos como dicho animal al alzar el vuelo.

-¿Pero por qué no lo haces tú? A mí me da miedo Molly –le confesó, arrugando su carita con gesto de preocupación. Le parecía descomunal la distancia al piso desde su altura.

-¡¿Eres tonto?! Yo soy mayor y más grande que tú, ¿no? –le espetó la niña en el suelo. Colocó sus brazos en jarras con cara dura-. Y por eso, soy muy pesada para volar –concluyó con lógica-. Pero _tú_ –lo señalo con su índice derecho-. Eres pequeño, así que mueve tus brazos más rápido y vuela.

El pequeño rubio empezó a aletear, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Ahora salta! –le ordenó su hermana.

Y dio un salto de fe al abandonar la seguridad de la cama superior de la litera.

Dio un grito entre mezclado con miedo y emoción en su veloz viaje al suelo… cubierto de cojines y almohadas.

-¡Eres un idiota Alan! Lo hiciste mal –le recrimino al cuerpo sumergido en cojines.

-Lo siento Molly –se lamentó, la cabeza sin cuerpo aparente entre tanto almohadón-. De verdad que lo intente –dijo con infinita tristeza.

-Eres un inútil –suspiró con desagrado-. Vamos a intentar en el techo esta vez, es más fácil ahí –torció el gesto con ira dirigida a la cabeza deprimida-. No lo vayas a arruinar –amenazó.

Rosita llegaba agotada después de ensayar su rutina de baile para la Sra. Noodleman de la mano de su Jake, que había tenido que buscar temprano de su clase de karate porque se fracturo un brazo… persiguiendo una gallina. Luego de entender la coherencia de esa historia y no extrañarse mucho considerando el involucrado, lo llevo al hospital donde se la paso bien cómodo el pilluelo coqueteando con las enfermeras. Aún era gracioso y tierno… aún.

Su primera visión del hogar fue el movimiento desenfrenado del piecito de su hijo de seis años salir del ventanuco del desván. Se tambaleaba como una gelatina por intentar tocar las tejas del techo.

Después de explicarles medianamente las nociones básicas de la gravedad y de la mortalidad humana sin tratar de infundirles miedo a la muerte por la fragilidad del cuerpo, se dispuso a preguntarles qué hacían solos en la casa al terminar sus clases de arte (básicamente mezclaban todos los colores hasta convertirlos en negro y usaban macarrones para hacer collares, pero por algo se empieza). Le dijo el pequeño Alan que Jenna, la niñera adolecente que les buscaba de sus clases y se quedaba con ellos hasta que regresara Rosita, se había ido por resolver algo urgente. Era tan urgente que se fue corriendo a abrazar a un hombre en una moto con cara extraña.

Mientras tanto, Jake, con _muy_ sus sabios y maduros nueve años, empezó a lanzarle comentarios respectivos a Molly por mojar la cama. Como la niña era muy inteligente y tolerante, se dispuso a morderle el brazo sin yeso. Termino de poner orden Rosita con un "ahora, dense un beso" de reconciliación. Se lo dieron con cara de asco y murmurando represalias el uno contra el otro.

Comenzó a llamar un reemplazo para la niñera para el lunes, cuando llegaron Emma y Carly en autobús desde el colegio; la primera veía clases, la segunda daba la tutoría. Con sus once años, Emma señalo que "el aparato ese de _Tom y Jerry_ " debería hacer diferentes platos en el desayuno, "¿por qué no hace pie de manzana, mamá?, yo _adoroo_ el pie de manzana mamá. Debería poder hacerlo en vez de avena y _waffles_ para desayunar… como todos _estos_ días". Carly aportó al tema, diciendo que parecía una invención de _Rube Golderg_ y que era perfecto tal cual y como era "considerando que era un prototipo muy básico y que ciertamente se podría aumentar las opciones para comer". Rosita les dijo a ambas que, sí querían variar, comieran cereal, se fueran a comer a un refugio de desamparados o, que intervinieran su invención… sin hacerla explotar.

Rosita las despacho (anotando mentalmente averiguar quién rayos era ese _Rube... algo._ No podía quedar como una estúpida delante de su prodigio de diez primaveras. En momentos así, odiaba haber dejado la universidad por un… _desliz_ ) para que fueran a pedirle a su vecina del frente una escalera. No le gustaba para nada que el pasillo estuviera a oscuras, mientras tanto, empezó a llenar agua en una olla para la pasta y mando a los mellizos que pusieran la mesa con la vasija de plástico.

Ya había tenía mucha experiencia con los platos de porcelana y _esos_ dos.

Apenas llegaron con la escalera, se acordó de que Jake aún le debía unas cuantas por ser el principal factor de que no tengan escalera propia. A pesar de tener un brazo indispuesto, aún podía buscar en su agenda el número del campamento de Katie y Dustin. Terminaron su labor los encargados de la mesa y se fueron a la sala (en el rango de visión de su mamá) a ver una película infantil que desean desde hace tiempo que compro Rosita de camino al hospital. Jake se fue su habitación (porque ni un hueso roto le apartaría de su último videojuego) después de encontrar el número de teléfono, usando muchas veces la frase "no lo veo mamá, ¿segura de que esta aquí? No veo nada. Debe ser que te confundiste, mamá".

A Emma no le ordeno nada a parte de ordenar su cuarto, porque se fue a hacer sus deberes con cara avinagrada al negarse a recibir ayuda de su hermanita Carly. "Pero recuerda el cuarto, si llego a ver algo desordenado, lo boto a la basura que ya llevas tres semanas con ese desastre que llamas cuarto".

Con el auricular balanceándose en su oreja y mezclando los ingredientes para la salsa, tuvo una pequeña charla con su pequeña del campamento acerca del largo y tedioso proceso legal en la que se emitían los billetes… y por qué no debería sacarles copia con la fotocopiadora de la secretaria del campamento dándole a entender que no eran válidos, sin mencionar las sanciones que causan esa falsificación al comprar dulces con ellos. De paso, le felicito por ser la segunda mejor en su grupo _Scout_ al ganar su octava medalla.

Dustin le dijo un _cariñoso_ "¡ay maaá´! Estoy bien. No soy un niño" como respuesta a una serie de preguntas. Y le saco Rosita la promesa de que le informara de otra confusión de Katie. "Después de todo, eres el mayor. Recuerda que tienes doce y ella apenas ocho. Tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita".

Carly, con su usual naturaleza tranquila le acompañaba en la cocina, ayudándole hacer jugo de ciruelas a pesar de su cara de asco "era bueno para la salud, _mi cielo._ Ya me lo agradecerán" mientras la matriarca calentaba el pan guardado. Le hablaba entusiasmadamente su hija a Rosita el cómo no le entraba en la cabeza a su pupilo la manera de calcular el índice de refracción de un prisma si, "¡solo hay que medir el ángulo de desviación mínima y el ángulo que forman las caras del prisma! ¡Es que es un inepto, un bruto!". A la mamá no se le escapo el detalle de que abandonaba toda calma dando esas tutorías a _ese_ muchacho inepto de catorce. E incluso le dijo el "y huele horrible. Cuando me acercaba a él, me llego esa peste a muerte".

Cuando iba indagar más sobre las circunstancias del cómo conoce el aroma corporal del estudiante, Patrick llego sonriendo a la casa después de pasar el día con sus amigos. Hoy su profesor de natación cancelo la clase por una reunión donde se excusó Rosita "No se preocupe Sra. Mailer, es principalmente para los padres que no están al corriente de los progresos de sus hijos". Le pidió Rosita a su hijo recién llegado que cambiara la bombilla mientras Carly le sujetara la escalera. Torció el gesto a una mueca de fastidio total a la cual, Rosita le dijo "está bien, te vez muy cansado después de pasar todo el día con tus amigos. Haz lo que quieres, Patrick…". El muchacho no capto el sarcasmo al dar dos pasos con dirección a su cuarto.

Rosita, ni lenta ni perezosa, le soltó una serie de frases y refranes hechas para entrujar el corazón, acabando con un "Y así aprenderás que uno no puede hacer lo que le dé la gana en la vida siempre, que existen obligaciones. Y no quiero una mala cara, que te castigo en tu cuarto hasta que seas mayor de edad. ¿Me oyes, Patrick Francis Mailer?" al momento de colar los fideos.

Termino de preparar la cena y sirvió gracias al (ahora) servicial Patrick y Carly.

Se terminaron de sentar todos los miembros de la familia, después de que Rosita usara una campana de mano (comenzó como un chiste cínico pero el instrumento funciono) para reunirlos a comer. Todo coincidió con la llegada cronometrada del pilar económico proveedor de la casa.

Norman sonrió al oler el pesto, siempre le acordaba de sus cenas de la infancia, como bien sabia su esposa. Se inició la comida después de dar las gracias de la misma, costumbre que le quedo a la progenitora por sus lejanas raíces latinas que le dieron su nombre. Que si bien, no tenían religión afín, ellos les tenían que dar gracias a alguien por poder alimentar a las ocho bocas de hoy reunidas.

Además, no quedaban sus hijos como unos marranos que solo piensan en la comida.

Una reunión de sonidos de absorción, de golpes sordos al plato, de mandíbulas trabajando y dedos siendo chupados (y regañados en el _Ipso Facto_ , aunque no entendieran que era eso, pero los detenía la cara de su madre al pronunciar la frase) acompañaron las singulares charlas, riñas, gruñidos, bufidos, unos gases (reprendidos) y risas del ágape familiar.

En fila india les mando a lavar los platos. Sin excepción. Mientras tanto, se puso al corriente del día de su esposo ya un poco más íntimo sin tanto niño alrededor. Aprovechó, para recordarle que mañana debía estar pendiente de que los niños hicieran sus deberes domésticos. Y vigilar mucho a Alan y Molly. Los demás, bueno, ya no creían que eran inmortales…

Y Jake ya tenía un yeso. Eso lo vuelve inoperativo por un tiempo.

Se instalaron todos a ver la televisión cuando terminaron de limpiar los platos. El por qué les gustaba a todos _Los Simpsons_ era un misterio mágico para Rosita que quiso dejar en la incógnita. Lo importante es que funcionaba para que todos se quedaran viendo la pantalla.

A las 9 pm los mando todos a la cama dejando a Norman viendo su mala película clase " _B_ " llena de pistolas y testosterona "ya hay mucho drama en el mundo. ¿Para qué voy a martillarme la cabeza con una trama de lo más complicada que no me deje dormir? Para eso veo las noticias", Rosita concordaba con él. Tampoco quería ver algo relacionado a secuestros, torturas, dramas políticos, dobles personalidades, extorciones, psicosis desenfrenada, argumentos policiacos llenos de cambios… En fin. Nada que le haga involucrase y le inmiscuya en esas realidades tan ajenas y oscuras para ella. La última película que vio era en _3D_ que se trataba de una mariposa que quería rescatar a su mamá de un coleccionista con marcado acento inglés. O, por lo menos eso entendió, porque salía repetidas veces al baño a acompañar a los más pequeños que aún entrenaban sus vejigas.

Se fijó la mujer que se estaba acumulando una fina capa de polvo en el comedor. No le tocaba hoy barrer, pero… "Oh, ¿eso era una hormiga o termita? Mejor mandar a fumigar por si las dudas". Lo anoto en su agenda junto con hacer las comprar que ya se estaba vaciando la nevera, llamaría mañana a los fumigadores, era algo tarde. A las 9:30 hizo su usual ronda nocturna en las habitaciones de sus hijos. Igual, aprovecho para pegarles en sus puertas _post-its_ con sus tareas domésticas para mañana. Había mucha ropa sucia para meter a la lavadora y las telas de araña eran antiestéticas.

Podrían encargarse ellos si Norman supervisaba de que no destruyeran nada, ¿no?

A Patrick solo le regalo un tono cariñoso de "no te trasnoches leyendo mucho, cariño", al verlo enfrascado en su popular libro de aventuras de un mundo post-apocalíptico donde los humanos mutaron a seres con características de reptiles. Le dio a Jake una pastilla antiinflamatoria que le recetó el doctor para el brazo mientras el niño se quejaba de estar atascado en un nivel de su videojuego y le comentaba, que él mañana iba a ver _gameplay_ en _youtube_ para saber cómo continuar. Emma estaba interpretando el futuro a Carly con el tarot. Definitivamente debía saber quién rayos era ese muchacho… una chica nada más quiere saber su fortuna si le gusta alguien.

No pudo evitar notar que, del lado de Emma estaba tirado los suéteres de lana que odiaba, un libro de filosofía que le regalo su abuela y unas botas rosadas que rehusaba ponerse. Lo demás, estaba impecable.

Más tarde, luego de confiscarle todas las cosas que amaba Emma, mandó una grabación de voz a los _whatsapp_ de los guías de Dustin y Katie. Tal vez no estuvieran prohibidos los celulares a los campistas, pero no se iban dormir sin recibir un "buenas noches, tesoro" de su mamá.

Cuando termino de leerles un cuento a Molly y Alan para dormir (en realidad, era para Molly porque, sino, mojaba la cama… Por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento), el niño le entrego sonriendo un dibujo de su clase de pintura antes de despedirse "¡mira lo que hice hoy, mami!".

Y sintió un escalofrío que le estremeció todo el cuerpo.

Ahí. En su cabeza, en su cara, algo… No estaba bien.

No era normal

La sonrisa…

-¿Qué te pasa, mami? –una vocecita tierna, la hizo parpadear con extrañeza-. Pusiste una cara rara. ¿No te gusta? –le dijo con ojos llenos de preocupación al rozarla con su manita cálida en el antebrazo adulto. Se veía repentinamente tan frágil y extraña esa manita con sus deditos regordetes…

-No, no es eso cariño –le intentó tranquilizar con su voz entrecortada. Mejoró enseguida su semblante, haciendo tripas corazón. No podía permitir nunca flaquear delante de sus hijos-. Solo son cosas aburridas de adultos… -le lanzo una mirada cálida a su pequeño niño de cabellos mieles-. Alan… ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que se te cayo un diente?

El niño dio una gran carcajada bañada de alegría, al unísono de que se escuchaba un exaltante grito ahogado de molestia proveniente de la cama de su melliza.

-¡¿Viste, Molly?! ¡Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta! –le expresó, radiante-. Ahora me debes tres caramelos de calabaza –le espetó triunfante.

-¡Aww!, eres un asqueroso. ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?! –su cara reflejaba toda la repugnancia que podía poner una niña de 6 años. Al instante su cara cambio a una llena de asombro-. ¡Eres adoptado! ¡Por eso te gustan esos dulces de anciano!

Más tarde, luego de arreglar el mal entendido y destruir la hipótesis de su hija de que su hijo fue encontrado en la carretera (podía ser muy elocuente al dar su punto de vista) diciendo de que eran mellizos y con eso serían adoptados los dos (recordándose que debía escabullase en la madrugada para dejar el dinero del hada de los dientes), se fui a la cocina sosteniendo el dibujo que no llego a vislumbrar, pero sostenía como autómata desde que se lo entrego el _benjamín_ de la familia, por dos minutos de diferencia con su hermana melliza.

Con lentitud derrotista, se puso a hacer un té para ella y su esposo. Lo tomaban todas las noches para regular sus sistemas digestivos y prevenir dolor de barriga.

No podía leer el " _No heredamos la tierra de nuestros antepasados. La legamos a nuestros hijos_ " de su taza verde cuando la sacó de la alacena. Estaba todo borroso y eran un montón de manchas irreconocibles. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La ropa sucia se acumulaba, las telarañas se estaban multiplicando, el piso no estaba limpio, el desayuno se los hacia una fría máquina sin sentimientos corriendo riesgo de que les diera diabetes o un problema cardio-vascular, era simplona la cena, ya no hacia postres, faltó a la reunión de padres del club de natación, mandaba a dos de sus hijos fuera de casa y…

Sus hijos…

Jake tenía un brazo roto por no inculcarle el buen juicio, siendo algo malicioso y buscador de problemas

Ni sabía que a Carly le empezaban a llamar la atención los chicos y se notaba de lejos que tiene su primer flechazo con un muchacho nada acorde para su edad

A Emma le iban mal en los estudios, tanto que casi, repite el año

Dustin le mantenía alejada lo más posible teniendo nula confianza en ella

Katie podía volverse una futura criminal o tonta simplona que podían estafar con facilidad

Su primogénito Patrick le faltaba el respeto nada más al verla y, si le faltaba el respeto a ella… ¿Qué esperanza tenía con sus valores hacia las mujeres?

Molly era una cruel tirana con su compañero de vientre y habitación que, en teoría, era su mejor amigo para toda la vida. Sin mencionar que aún mojaba la cama y era violenta

Alan era una perfecta victima por ser tan dócil rozando la estupidez y, por eso, casi entra en estado vegetal entre los mejores escenarios y…

Apostaban si su mamá se daba cuenta si ellos estaban sufriendo un cambio…

Apostaban entre ellos si ella les prestaba atención…

Y casi pierde la apuesta…

¿Qué estaba haciendo al abandonar a sus hijos?

¿Todo para qué?

¿Para dar giros y vueltas en un vestidito de licra como adolecente en un teatro?

Tenía treinta y cuatro años, no dieciocho

Hace tiempo que se pintaba las raíces canosas…

¿Qué dirían de ella?

¿Qué dirían de ella que _escucharan_ sus hijos?

Tenía hijos…

Cualquier crítica dirigida a ella, recaían en ellos a mayor escala…

Y estaba casada…

Ya no pasaba tiempo con Norman en las noches…

Norman podría dejarl…

Le saco de sus pensamientos el " _piiiiiii_ " de la tetera, avisándole que estaba listo el té.

Lo sirvió en las dos usuales tazas llenas de citas celebres y subió a su lecho conyugal alastrando los pies.

Su conyugue estaba profundamente dormido boca arriba en la heredada cama matrimonial. El pobre siempre caía como un saco de plomo a la cama los viernes, después de una larga y tediosa semana laboral en la compañía de seguros. Dejo las tazas arriba de la mesa de noche grisácea junto con el pedazo de papel. Ni se acordaba que tenía eso en la mano.

Pero que idiota era ella

Con parsimonia se colocó en su lado usual de la cama, jugueteando un poco con los tubos que adornaban la cabecera. Era helado a su tacto. Las sabanas las encontró frías y la pared rojiza le trajo el recuerdo de cuando la pintaron toda la casa hace tres navidades. Toda la familia intervino, con brochas en la mano.

Molly inicio una guerra de pintura que…

Un ronquido le hizo dar un respingo, volteando a ver al causante del sonido.

El cabello rubio arenoso lo tenía del lado izquierdo todo aplastado, las nacientes ojeras le recalcaban el tono rosado un poco pálido por estar trabajando bajo luz artificial. Ya le estaba naciendo una barba de fin de semana. Siempre había sido algo velludo.

Sonrió con nostalgia Rosita. Era increíble que ese mismo individuo que estaba a su lado era la misma persona que salía a trabajar impecablemente vestido con un sombrero y corbata a juego.

Pero…

Nunca se veía así de relajado, con sus facciones mansas y agradables y no con la usual fatiga que le deformaba toda la ropa que amorosamente le planchaba.

Dormido así, volvía a ver con mayor claridad, al mismo joven entusiasta del cual se enamoró hace varios años. No se contuvo de su repentino ataque de ternura, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, raspándose un poco con el contacto. Farfullo su esposo, con los enrojecidos ojos un poco abiertos, un "mmm" y "té" para dar media vuelta y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Cierto.

El té

-Norman -le llamaba dándole afectuosas sacudidas en su brazo para despertarlo-, Norman, Norman... –su esposo seguía roncando, aunque daba ligeros movimientos en su chata nariz, reaccionando al toque cariñoso. Es que se veía tan cansado, trabajando todo el día para poder darles una vida sana, alegre… sin ningún problema económico que debería quitarles el sueño. Encargándose de pagar la hipoteca, la ropa, los cursos de los niños, la luz, la comida, el seguro médico, la gasolina, los libros, los zapatos, los regalos de navidad, los lápices, las vacaciones en la cabaña familiar y cualquier tontería que se le ocurra al colegio… Y… Y… y sin pedirle nada a cambio… solamente contando con ella para poder educar a sus hijos y convertirlos en unos hombres y mujeres de bien, siendo todos ellos ciudadanos honrados y felices contribuyendo a la sociedad al realizar sus sueños y… y ella lo que hacía era...-. N-no-norman… C-cariño, por favor… t-t-tu t-té –fue lo último que dijo coherentemente antes de romper a llorar.

Diez segundos pasaron para que sintiera su cara presionada contra un pijama de algodón. Olía al suavizante de violetas que usaba al lavar la ropa. Enterró su cara al acogedor calor que desprendía el cuerpo que cubría la tela, dejándose mecer con el suave balanceo que le otorgaban los brazos que la rodeaban y el mimoso susurro inentendible tranquilizador.

A los cinco minutos, el cuerpo de Rosita le dejaron de asaltar espasmos involuntarios. La mujer se sorbió un poco la nariz al separarse lo justo y necesario para alzar el rostro sin despegarse de los brazos que la rodeaban… encontrándose con los ojos rebosantes de cariño y preocupación de su esposo.

Norman no era mucho más alto y robusto que ella, pero tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir rodeada de su esencia y calor como ningún otro ser humano.

-Norman… –comenzó la rubia, respondiendo a la muda pregunta-. ¿C-crees… que hago mal? –se aclaró, la garganta y la mente. Ni ella misma entendería esa pregunta sin razón-…. Es decir… ¿Soy mala madre?

-Rosita… cariño… -le enmarco su rostro con las manos. Eran cálidas y grandes. Conecto su mirada oscura con la verdosa de ella-, ¿Te volviste loca?, ¿Perdiste el juicio? –soltó incrédulo, con una mueca extraña en los labios. Una que bailaba entre la sonrisa y el pánico, esa que sacaba en las situaciones descabelladas-. Porque si lo perdiste tú, nosotros… -se estremeció el hombre-. La verdad, no quiero saber que sería de nosotros…. Eso sí, nada bonito sería, te lo aseguro –dijo, ya levantando sus labios con diversión.

-No es gracioso, Norman -la mujer dio una sonrisa amarga, aun con los ojos llorosos con toques rojizos-, hablo en serio –negaba la cabeza con suavidad. Sus cabellos estaban todos desordenados como paja revuelta.

-Y yo también –juró-. Eres la que mantiene la cordura en esta casa de locos… -dio un bufido alegre, se veía mucho más joven de golpe-. Rosita…-sus manos bajaron a los hombros de su conyugue-. Sin ti, la casa se cae. _Se cae_ literalmente –espetó con fuerza casi destruyendo su tono acogedor-. Nos estarías condenando.

-No trabajo –su voz la deformaba la tristeza-, a diferencia tuya y…

-Rosita –la nombro con aires de reproche-, yo lidio regularmente con gente quejándose por doquier para que le aumenten el paquete de seguros, con algún idiota que quiere cobrar por auto-robarse el carro y con papeles interminables que tengo que leer sin dormirme para ponerle un sello de aprobación que, si me equivoco, me despiden sin meditarlo -su voz se volvió cortante-. Lo mío es un trabajo que detesto, pero en el que soy bueno, me dan bono navideño, el seguro para toda la familia y las vacaciones pagadas. Sin mencionar que hacer que nos mantenga a todos con cierta tranquilidad –cuando Rosita sentía el escozor de las lágrimas, el rostro de Norman se volvió otra vez apacible-. Sin embargo –alzó un poco las cejas con burla-, no duraría ni una semana a cargo de la casa. Que la casa no explote cuando estoy al mando es una clase de milagro.

-Tengo sucia la casa. Ya no la limpio tanto como antes –miró hacia un costado de la cama, huyendo de la mirada de Norman que la hacía sentir como una gran ridícula.

-Yo la veo bien, no es necesario que nos reflejemos en el piso. Y me agrada el que les pongas más tareas a los niños. Me contenta el que vayan teniendo responsabilidades para prepararlos para el día que tengan casa propia. Y no –agregó, rápidamente al ver la cara lista para contestar de su esposa-. No los estas sobre exigiendo.

-Tengo a todos los niños alejados de casa –espetó-. Les puse en actividades extracurriculares para poder tener tiempo para mí.

-Y les pusiste en toda actividad acorde a sus gustos y preferencias. ¿Crees que no te vi haciendo una lista con horarios, nombres y gustos después de preguntarles y pedir mi sugerencia? –se rasco la oreja en un ademán divertido-. Nada más faltaba su fotos y tipo de sangre. Si no te interesaran, los mandas todos de campamento sin importante su opinión. Rosita… -se encogió los hombros-, encerrados aquí, lo que hubieran hecho todo el verano era ver televisión o usar la computadora. Genial ahora para ellos ahora, malo para forjarles un futuro y para que hagan amigos que no sea a través de una pantalla.

-Jake tiene el brazo roto –dijo.

-Que novedad…. Es súper raro que le pase eso a un niño de nueve años –contraatacó con algo de sarcasmo suave, sin el objetivo de herir. Solo dar a entender su punto de vista-. Yo lo veía feliz al mostrarme las firmas de las enfermeras.

-Patrick no quiere hablar conmigo y me falta el respeto.

-Tiene trece años. A esa edad, todo es maravilloso o todo es un asco. O por lo menos así lo ven la mayoría. Al parecer, nuestro Patrick es del montón.

-A Carly le gusta un muchacho mayor que ella –se filtraba una pequeña angustia.

-¿No te gustaba un profesor a los siete años? ¿tanto que escribías su nombre en tu cuaderno con corazones?... Cómo era… -se tocaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo- ahhh, si, ¿el señor Brown? -sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

-¡Tenia ocho años! Y eso no tiene nada que ver –sintió sus mejillas arder. A veces odiaba conocer a Norman de toda la vida. Tenía sus _muchas_ desventajas.

-Solo es un enamoramiento tonto de niños, ya se le pasara. Nos preocuparemos cuando tenga trece, ahí _sí_ se me caerá el pelo –concluyó con la broma.

-A Emma no le va bien en los estudios –sus ojos llenos de determinación volvieron a la carga.

-Nuestra Emma es una niña orgullosa de diez años que pasa su verano en la escuela, donde su hermana _pequeña_ da tutorías. Te aseguro que esa vergüenza no la pasa más nunca.

-Molly es una abusiva con su hermano –comentó, alzando la nariz.

-Son mellizos con una similitud física inmensa –adopto una voz más clínica-. Ella lo ve como una copia masculina suya. Piensa que podría ser mejor que ella y la podrían reemplazar, por eso desea llamar la atención siendo algo violenta. Aunque ama a su hermano como a nadie en el mundo. Por eso siempre está con él. Alan más maduro emocionalmente y le deja su espacio para que ella se sienta cómoda, sin mencionar que es su mejor amiga y modelo a seguir –dio una corta sonrisa-. Y todos esos detalles que te inquietan se pueden eliminar al hacer que interactúen más con los demás. Justamente como hiciste _tú_ al inscribir a todos en actividades extracurriculares –bajo su tono a uno cariñoso-. Rosita… si puedo sacar un _pequeñísimo_ análisis de la casa, es que no enfrento esa descomunal tarea... No todos los días y a tu magnitud –alabó-. Si hicieras algo mal o, algo no estuviera marchando bien en la casa c _réeme_ , yo sería el primero en ir a arrodillarme ante ti pidiendo clemencia –confesó, mirándole con amor.

Rosita no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa que, se borró en seguida.

-Hoy casi muere Alan –los dos se tensaron. Se sintió el ambiente espeso-. Casi se lanza del techo porque la bastarda de la niñera se largó a... La verdad que no me interesa que se fuera hacer esa estúpida –comentó con odio. No obtienen misericordia alguna de ella quién sea que pusiera en peligro a sus hijos-. Pude evitar que ocurriera un accidente por pura suerte, pero… -bajó los hombros afligidamente, el brillo en sus ojos delataba temor-. ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y mañana? ¿o el día siguiente? Esa posibilidad me… aterra –se rompió su voz. Ya sentía sus ojos picándole otra vez-. Y no quiero ser una madre ausente –proclamó, hablando rápidamente temblándole todo el cuerpo-. No quiero que dentro de veinte años miren atrás y digan "vaya, mamá la verdad es que no se ocupaba de nosotros". Yo podría… hacer pasteles, volver a lavar la ropa todos los días, ampliarles el menú, puedo reunirme otra vez con Nora y su grupo de cocina… Ellas son como yo, sin estudios y amas de casa –bajó la mirada decaída-. Creo que también hay uno de lectura y… y… puedo ir a las juntas de pa…

-Rosita. ¿Eres feliz? –le sobresalto la pregunta. Alzó el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas-. ¿Eres feliz yendo a ese concurso de canto? –agregó, deteniendo la rápida contestación de su esposa-. ¿te gusta cantar?

Sintió todo el cuerpo fatigado, pesado, adolorido y con algunas magulladuras por las caídas al practicar. Le vino a la cabeza las reprimendas de Gunter al hacer un mal paso, el como la garganta le ardía al buscar una nota específica que no lograba entonar, el sudor que le entraba a los ojos, las horas incontables que invirtió para poder programar su vida familiar, las llamadas telefónicas a clubs, el buscar en internet los cursos con mejores referencias pero que les hicieran llegar a fin de mes con comida, el montón de charlas con extraños a los que confiaba la vida de sus hijos, el que ya no dormía 8 horas completas, el que ya no estuviera al corriente del último chisme del vecindario y que no recordaba la última vez que se sentó por 5 minutos completos sin que algo surgiera desbaratando todos sus planes.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan agotada.

-Si –respondió mirándole a los ojos. Y jamás se había sentido tan completa en su vida-. Es… momentáneo. Es solo un concurso, pero, Norman –su débil voz estaba cargaba de añoranza-. Me gustaría mucho seguir cantando –bajo rápidamente la mirada con pena para volverla a subir, conectando con la de su esposo-. ¿Hago mal? –consultó.

Norman soltó una carcajada suave para luego adoptar templanza en todo su ser.

-Rosita, tu misma te defines –contestó, absoluta certeza- puedes ser una gran madre y también ir cantar, estudiar chino, aprender a hacer teteras del siglo XV y hacer la cena a tiempo… -ladeó la cabeza rubia con ligereza-. No tengo la menor idea de cómo haces parecer fácil todo lo que haces –tomó un poco de distancia de su esposa para alargar sus brazos al buscar sus tazas de té-, pero lo logras –sentenció, dándole su respectiva taza. Rosita la acepto, dando pequeños sorbos para tranquilizarse-. ¿Quieres saber que legado le das a los niños? –dijo, haciendo referencia a la taza-. Que con esfuerzo, disciplina, trabajo duro y cariño se logra todo lo que se propongan –concluyó radiante.

Rosita no lloro porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas

-En verdad que no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo, ya más recompuesta. Tragándose un hipo, declaró-. Prométeme que el día que no cumpla con la familia o, que vaya tras deseos imposibles me pondrás los pies en la Tierra –tampoco quería ir detrás de sueños irrealizables que estaban fuera de su límite. No quería volverse una tonta fantasiosa.

-Dudo que llegue el día, pero lo prometo –contestó. Doblo una ceja miel con duda- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de noche.

La mujer sonrió de medio lado.

-Un dibujo que hizo Alan en su taller de pintura –soltó aire por la nariz-. El pobre habrá esperado todo el día para mostrármelo y ni siquiera lo he visto –murmuro con cariño.

-Es listo el niño –declaró orgulloso-. Ya sabe que su mamá no puede dedicarse totalmente a ninguno de sus hermanos en la cena, con tanto barullo –le dedicó una sonrisa pícara-. Pero en las noches, ya es diferente. Quizás tengamos a otro genio, uno totalmente ingenioso. A lo mejor es una tapadera su aparente ingenuidad –comentó el hombre, sosteniendo el dibujo para sus ojos.

-En verdad te extraño mucho –se ganó la concentrada mirada de su conyugue. Dejó la taza vacía al suelo, se sentía reconfortada y querida-. Extraño, ya sabes, pasar tiempo contigo, hablar. Siempre has sido un fantástico conversador –declaró-. Quizás podría buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para que estés más tiempo aquí. Con nosotros… conmigo.

Norman le brindo una gran sonrisa confiada que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. A sus ojos, lucia mucho más atractivo sin el usual cansancio de su faz.

-No tengo la menor duda de que podrías lograrlo –al momento su brazo se desplazó al regazo de su esposa, entregándole el recuadro de papel a la mano izquierda de la mujer-. ¿Quieres saber cómo tus hijos te ven ahora, para que tengas una pista de lo que opinaran en veinte años?

Su mirada esmeralda dejó de observar al semblante dulce de su conyugue, para centrarse en el objeto de su mano.

El cuadrado de papel enmarcaba con macarrones amarillentos los cabellos de una cabeza totalmente circular conectada a un cuadrado de pintura rosa que proseguía con unas tiras largas azules, parecidas a salchichas a modo de piernas.

Era el clásico dibujo maltrecho de un niño que aún se salía de las líneas y no conocía el concepto del cuello. Sus ojos se enfocaron en seguida en la frase mal compuesta bajo la figura femenina del dibujo; "LA MEJO MAME DEL MUMBO"

Rosita pensó que había agotado su suministro de lágrimas, pero estas a diferencia de las anteriores, eran cálidas.

* * *

 **N/A** Aquí me presento…. Con pena.

El mundo ha estado girando de forma… rara. Soy consciente de que han ocurridos cambios drásticos en muchos países y la verdad me gustaría alegrarles algo el día con _esta cosa mía_.

Mi mundillo personal a estado particularmente algo movido. Pero cumplo con mis promesas. Y esto, lo termino o termino.

Se podría decir que empieza verdaderamente el _AU_ No podía dejar que los acontecimientos fueran iguales que en la película. Para eso la vimos todos, ¿no?

¿Sabían que la palabra whisky proviene del gaélico _uisce beata_? Significa agua de vida. No hay registros históricos de su creación como tal, puras conjeturas que creen que fue alrededor del año 1100 y 1200 en los monasterios.

Pero, según las leyendas, llevaba _mucho_ tiempo creada. Siendo "descubierta" por los druidas, cuando se la pasaban las tribus celtas en batalla tras batalla.

Esa bebida la usaban en momentos cumbres; para apaciguar las derrotas, perdidas, celebrar en alto las victorias, nacimientos, matrimonios… le va como anillo al dedo el nombre.

Y claro, a los druidas se las enseñaron hacer, los maestros de la Tierra y guardianes de sus secretos: la Gente Menuda, Buena Gente, Duendes, Hadas, Elementales... Sin importar la teoría, llama la atención que siendo la moda la fermentación en el continente para esa época, usaran la destilación en un lugar enclaustrado de todo contacto con el mundo exterior ¿inspiración divina? ¿ingenio? O ¿contacto con la Tierra? Me gustó tanto el dado que lo puse en las notas de autor. No encontré manera lógica de ponerlo en el fic sino como guiño.

Y… sí, Mike me vería como una romanticona fantasiosa. Upps.

Al curioso, la cita es del autor de _El Principito_ ; Antoine De Saint-Exupéry.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, que se materializan al publicar (para mi desagrado).

Gracias por todos los favs, follows y esos fantasmitas que dejan un rastro de ectoplasma.

Mil Bendiciones,

Miss Perchman


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Este es un trabajo sin fines lucrativos, solo me divierto escribiendo las quimeras de mi cabeza. "Sing" y sus personajes le pertenecen a "Illumination Entertainment".

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Dedicado a Bald Human**

El gancho seguía en su mochila desgastada. No quería romper de forma brusca el cofre, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… Si era muy limpio el robo se darían cuenta de que era de alguien que conocía el lugar. ¿Y sus huellas? Si hubiera traído unos guantes…

-¡Johnny! No golpes las teclas. El viejo Teddy -dijo dándole una caricia leve a "Teddy"-, ya tiene sus años. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué es un saco de boxeo?

Carraspeó, al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada de disculpas a la mujer mayor, siguiendo con la tornada del piano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. Tratando de quitarse de la cabeza su antigua misión.

La verdad, extrañaba su sesión usual de entrenamiento. Estaba de acuerdo con su padre, cuando decía que era estupendo para liberar tensión. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que concentrarse para ganar el premio. Se había decidido por no usar el equipo que aún descansaba en su morral que descansaba en el rincón. En cambio, optó por hacer las cosas bien. Sí el señor Moon pensaba que podía hacerlo entonces significaba que…

-¡Johnny! –gritó una voz rasposa de mujer.

Parpadeó extrañado.

-Déjeme volver a comenzar –pidió con delicadeza, colocando nuevamente sus dedos largos y firmes en el teclado. Unas cuantas notas rítmicas empezaron a discurrirse en la habitación. Bañándolas de éxtasis melódico.

Johnny tenía que admitírselo.

Era bueno. Y al señor Moon le parecía lo mismo, así que no eran ideas suyas.

Eso le hizo replantearse las cosas.

Y su papá necesitaba el dinero, no era lo suficiente para la fianza, pero podría contratar a un buen abogado, a lo mejor podrían acordar algo con él juez, le podrían rebajar la condena si diera algo de información. Tendría que convencer a su papá, tarea titánica sí tomaba en cuenta si lealtad tan ferviente.

¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan terco?

Solo debía decir _algo._

Tal vez si le mencionaba a mamá… Eso siempre le tocaba una fibra sensible a su papá. No, eso es muy ruin...

-¡Jh…!

-¡Perdón! –declaró, cortando el regaño.

Lo importante es convencer a papá. ¿Por qué él era tan… _así_?

" _Tienes que cerrar la boca cuando veas algo extraño Johnny, no nos conviene comenzar una guerra sin cuartel entre las diferentes bandas. Siempre y cuando respeten nuestro territorio, no has visto nada"_

¡¿Por qué tenía esa moral tan imbécil?!

¡¿Que no se daba cuenta que podría pudrirse en la cárcel?!

Pero nooooooo, tenía que ser _bueno._

" _Esas son lacras, Johnny, recuérdalo siempre. Nosotros estamos en otro nivel, no quiero que caigas bajo como esas cucarachas"_

¡En el ranking de la criminalidad no era ningún jefe supremo o volvía locos a los corredores de bolsa _Wall Street_ con una montaña rusa de números para que le dieran veinticinco años!

¡¿Por qué no usa su amplia red de _susurros_ para algo útil?!

¡¿Por qué usaba su cerebro para planear los robos, pero no para salvar su trasero?!

¡¿Por qué revisaba si el banco tiene seguro para las pérdidas de los usuarios para asegurar que la anciana pudiera retirar su jubilación, pero no podía ayudarse a sí mismo?!

¡¿Por qué ayudaba a todos los demás y se olvidaba de si mismo?! ¡Y DE ÉL… SU PROPIO HIJO!

¡QUE NO VEÍA QUE ÉL ESTABA MUERTO DE PREOCUPACIÓN Y NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE…!

Gruño con odio por un estremecimiento en su hombro derecho.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a pegar?-exclamó una enojada _muy_ señora Crawley con el puño en el aire. Al instante lo observo con su ojo bueno nublado con preocupación, bajando dócilmente su puño-. Muchacho… ¿estás bien? –su tono revelaba genuina preocupación-. Empezaste a sudar un montón y a poner cara de loco asesino –le brindo una leve caricia en su brazo derecho.

Ese toque le mostro el contraste entre sus respiraciones; la de ella era la de un bebe en comparación a su desenfrenado ritmo lleno de adrenalina.

-Yo… -balbuceo, regularizando su respiración. Le dolían las muelas, había estado cerrando la boca con fuerza-, estoy bien. Solo digamos que en este momento me siento algo solo –confesó a medias. Procurando guardarse su secreto-. Mi padre me dejo a cargo del taller y de la casa… Hasta nuevo aviso indefinido.

-¿De casualidad ese nuevo aviso tiene que ver con dinero?-el joven abrió los ojos impresionado-. No soy tonta muchacho –compartió con el timbre dulce y paciente; uno reservado para las personas a quienes les tienes aprecio-. Y trabajas como esclavo en ese asqueroso taller, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

Johnny relajo los hombros aliviado.

No revelo nada comprometedor.

-Lo lamento. Debe pensar que estoy loco –mencionó dando una sonrisa hueca.

-Yo no soy nadie para hablar de locura –aclaró la mujer de vestido amarillo-. Aunque déjame decirte que todos podemos consumir a ella si nos reservamos nuestros demonios –sentenció, mirándolo con su ojo bueno con la dureza de la experiencia-. No te digo que me cuentes nada –aclaró, para que se le formara una expresión más agradable-. Pero podrías usar el piano y el canto como catarsis. Son tremendos remedios para los problemas de la vida.

No pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa que mostrara sus pulcros dientes blancos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –concedió, rozando el piano inconscientemente con cariño. Su atención seguía a su mentora que ahora mostraba una enigmática expresión.

-Oye, Johnny –parpadeó con su ojo bueno-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida? No eres ningún niño.

Exhaló aire por la nariz el joven.

Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Nada más me falta este año de instituto, pero… la verdad que no quiero seguir la carrera familiar a pesar de estar entrenado para eso. Y la universidad –contrajo el gesto-… aún no he pensado mucho en ello.

-¿Y la música? –sugirió-. No digo que dejes los estudios, pero… podría ayudarte por mientras. Da dinero rápido, ciertamente. Y podría ayudarte a mantenerte –le dijo con duda. Parecía muy indecisa en cómo proceder.

-Me dejó algo para estos meses –comentó-. No se preocupe, puedo comer –deslumbró una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, lucia cansada.

La mujer asintió lentamente.

-Johnny –tanteo con el nombre. Deteniéndose en cada letra para preparar el terreno-. ¿Puedo decirte algo?, ¿con brutal honestidad? –prosiguió, al ver gesto de aprobación-. A veces sueño que te tiro el piano en la cabeza y mueres desangrado mientras me rio con maldad mientras grito: "¡a ver sí así te entra en la cabeza!" –dijo, dando una sonrisa completa-. Y, al despertar siento una pequeña desilusión… No te preocupes, se me pasa a los dos segundos y no tengo la fuerza para levantarlo -explicó, como si eso justificaba su brote de locura.

Johnny no tenía la menor idea de que cara ponía, pero algo habrá visto la señora que la impulso a continuar.

-Me frustras como nunca nadie lo había hecho como… desde hace veinte años –la sra. Crawley levantaba, bajaba volvía a subir sus manos para acompasar sus pensamientos-. En un momento te dejas llevar con la música de manera magistral y al siguiente, pones una cara como si hubieras tomado un litro de vinagre y destruyes el piano como si fueras un vándalo –le espetó descargando toda su impotencia con una dosis de rabia-. Un instrumento musical es eso; un instrumento. Puede afinarse un piano por un director híper premiado, ser importado de Austria, hacerse con madera de baobab, besada por un santo y que sus teclas sean de marfil de un elefante rosado. Pero de nada sirve si el que lo toca no tiene talento –Johnny se se sintió frio de repente a pesar de estar en un sitio cerrado con el aire acondicionado dañado-, … o inspiración –parpadeó con renovado interés el de cabellera oscura-. "Un genio consta de 1% de inspiración y 99% de esfuerzo". _Tomas Edison_ pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero de que tuvo éxito lo tuvo, si le funcionó ese lema será por algo –comentó, con tono entusiasta la mujer madura-. Tú te has esforzado mucho, me consta. Incluso interrumpes el sueño de una anciana para practicar -menciono con una sonrisa ladina-, me sorprendiste de salida y no me importa. Era entrenar a un joven con gran potencial en el piano, por eso dejo de ver la repetición de la novela. Pero, como dije, de nada sirve tanto trabajo duro si no puedes tocar. Si lo haces por el dinero se nota, muchacho. Y si estas disperso más. Los instrumentos son un reflejo del estado de ánimo del músico. No es como hacer una ecuación o cálculo matemático donde a nadie le interesa si el contador estaba feliz por calcular las facturas. No afecta el resultado, aunque te aseguro que el contador renunciara en un momento a otro -su semblante cambio a uno decidido-. Así que, olvídate de ganar ese premio. No lo lograras.

Por un instante, Johnny tuvo consciencia de todo el lugar, de cada mota de polvo, de cada célula de su cuerpo, de la forma en que la luz traspasaba la gorra verde de la mujer delante de su vista, el contorno de los objetos, el aleteo de un insecto que zumbaba en el lugar, el olor a madera del cuarto, sus uñas con un poco de mugre, la pestaña sobresaliente del ojo izquierdo de su profesora… absolutamente todo. Como cada vez que le ocurre cuando siente que le dan una revelación.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa nostálgica que iba alargándose lentamente a una que llegaba a los ojos, trasmitiendo absoluta felicidad en todo su sistema.

La mujer dio un grito que no supo identificar bien Johnny.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? –bramó señalándolo. Al segundo, compartió la misma expresión que su alumno, bajando su dedo acusador-. Si no es el caso, deberías decirme –corrigió su postura cansada, estirando su columna y aclarándose la garganta-, "si, tiene razón _Madam_ Crawley, de ahora en adelante le comprare helados de yogur bajo en grasas todos los días de mi vida" –dijo, intentando poner la voz juvenil… Fracasando, sonaba como una trompeta chillona.

¿Dónde tenia escondida toda esa energía? Con lo que le había observado, nada más se emocionaba por algo que le entusiasmada. Por el momento eran dos cosas; él o un buen chisme.

Johnny se anotó mentalmente cuidarse de las secretarias en general.

-Eso dependerá sí gano el premio, ¿ _Madam_? –preguntó alargando la palabra con voz ronca. La profesora bajo la guardia al verlo con una sonrisa fresca y juvenil. Johnny sabía ganarse a las personas cuando quería.

La cara envejecida de Crawley se torció a un puchero.

-Mejor Madam no. Suena muy presumido y viejo –dijo, rectificando lo anteriormente dicho. Es curioso como las personas mayores se vuelven infantiles de un momento a otro-. No que tuviera la edad de la anciana Noodlerman.

Johnny tuvo que agarrarse del piano con su mano izquierda ante el repentino descubrimiento.

-¿Nana Noodlerman es mayor que usted? –preguntó con el mayor tacto posible. Es que tenía que preguntar, no le importaba quedar como un grosero. Nana con su postura tan regia, elegante y fina como una zarina llena de seda y encaje… Era más vieja que la mujer tuerta que le recordó que los graves eran a la izquierda del piano.

-Sí, lo sé. Es increíble que se comporte como una niña caprichosa. Confunde a la gente con esa actitud engreída. Debería darle vergüenza -dijo con simpleza. El de la cresta de verdad que no quiso mostrarle lo irónico de su frase. Capaz que le caiga a ella un rayo por el descaro-. Pero es una magnifica actriz y cantante. Y tú… puedes ser otro magnifico cantante. Incluso te podría conseguir una novia.

-¿Y quién dice que no la tengo? –pregunto con un brillo pícaro.

-Pues es una muy tonta –respondió con simpleza-. Yo hace rato te hubiera obligado a retomar las clases de piano.

-¿Eso no lo hace una mamá? –su chaqueta oscura rechino un poco al doblar su brazo. A pesar del uso, aún le faltaba " _kilometraje"_ para eliminar el sonido.

-Y eso me contesta el que no tengas novia –dijo con autoridad, mientras su ojo bueno le miraba-. Créeme muchacho, las mujeres, _siempre_ , logramos que nos obedezcan a esa edad.

Por alguna razón eso le sonó… aterrador.

-Además, estaría marcando territorio contigo –comentó la mujer mayor con astucia.

-Y me pondría un letrero que diga "propiedad de Crystal". Por las dudas, no vaya ser que la gente se confunda y piense que soy un ser pensante –mencionó, mofándose.

-Ríete, que ya veraz, te recomiendo que no te estés atando por el momento con nadie.

-Me insinúa de que sea "sociable" –dijo dando una entonación sugerente. No necesitaba el consejo, actualmente no estaba interesado en nadie, pero eso no le impedía que tuviera sus besos ocasionales y caricias consensuales con alguna compañera de clase. Debía de aprovechar los vestigios de la preparatoria.

-No, te lo afirmo –aclaró, asintiendo con la cabeza con solemnidad. Se desordenaban sus cabellos grisáceos con el movimiento.

-¿Me lo dice en serio? –dijo sonriendo. Johnny estaba fascina con el modo de pensar tan peculiar de la secretaria.

-¿A que no soy genial? –al momento hizo un gesto elegante a sí misma, como si estuviera exhibiendo una gran obra de arte.

-¿Por qué piensa que las mujeres tiene tanto poder? –es que quería ver hasta donde llegaba su razonamiento. Ninguna mujer le había hablado así, con semejante desfachatez, charlatanería y atrevimiento. _Nunca. Jamás._ Ni en sus más rocambolescos sueños. Y eso que consideraba que había vivido ya _algo_ gracias a su padre. Y su trabajo no era como tener una tienda de mascotas.

-Eso es fácil. La belleza es femenina. Algo que nunca tendrán los hombres. Piénsalo, ponle unas facciones femeninas a un hombre. Como… un mentón delicado o nariz grácil. Se vuelve un galán de película el hombre –proclamo-. Ahora, imagínate lo mismo, pero en una chica. Barbilla cuadrada, nariz ganchuda… –el chico torció la boca inconscientemente-, ¿Ahora vez mi punto?

-¿Y los hombres? –consultó.

-Son viriles… -menciono con tono de obligación.

-Pero no son chicas –completó.

-Correcto.

-Entonces es una feminista –señaló, un poco renuente. No le agradaba mucho el tema.

-No como lo que tú crees –le dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos-. Creo en las oportunidades igualitarias entre ambos sexos, pero ninguno es superior o inferior y siempre seremos diferentes. ¿te imaginas lo triste y aburrido de que seamos iguales? –su voz estaba impregnada de indiscreción- Muchacho, incluso nuestro cerebro pesa diferente al de un hombre, ellos tienen más fuerza física, nosotras intuición, ellos poderío brusco y nosotras nos decantamos a uno más delicado y así, un sinfín de diferencias... Además, amo a los hombres, tanto que me case con uno –levantó su comisura izquierda con gesto de burla.

-Tiene una mente extraña –le dijo como un halago-. ¿No ha pensado que puedo creer que está loca de remate? –le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Solo soy una secretaria que quiere enseñarte a tocar piano gratis. Creo que me puedo permitir la licencia de que me oigas. Mi antiguo profesor me pedía lo mismo.

-¿Me está coqueteando? –mencionó con diversión. La señora Jane Crawley le había confesado, un par de días después de iniciar sus lecciones, que su fallecido esposo, un periodista local, le había dictado clases de piano como un movimiento sutil para conocerla a profundidad, nada más se veían en las clases de mecanografía. Un par de clases después, le invito a salir. Volvieron a tocar un piano cuando ya tenía un anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Para ese entontes, el señor Crawley ya estaba al corriente de que Jane tocaba el piano desde los siete años.

-Ya quisieras –la mujer bufó-. Tu y yo sabemos que soy mucha mujer para ti.

Y Johnny se largó a reír.

-Sí, sí, muchas risas -le dijo sonriendo con desfachatez-. Pero no oigo ningún piano, y soy profesora de piano, no de risas. Así que… -se detuvo, al sentirse bañada por la cálida mirada del muchacho-. ¿Pasa algo? –lucía un poco avergonzada.

-Me recordó a mi antigua profesora de piano –dijo con cariño-. Ella también me hacía reír mucho.

-Entonces también era una gran mujer –contesto con levantado la cara de forma engreída-. Si me comparas con ella, ¿verdad? -dijo entrecerrando sus cejas con precaución.

No le gustaba para nada las bromas a su costa.

-Sí. Todo el mundo me dice que era una magnifica persona con un gran corazón –dijo mirando las teclas con tranquilidad-. Mi mamá siempre lucía feliz hasta que se murió.

Johnny se extrañó del repentino silencio. Al volver la vista vio a una pálida señora Crawley que parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Parpadeó extrañado el joven.

-¿Por qué se calla? Yo no la mate.

Y su profesora con una sonrisa pequeña le dio un golpe en su costado que más bien le dio cosquillas.

-¡Por hacerme reír de semejante cosa!

-¡Ay, por favor! -levantaba sus manos excusándose-. Solo dije la verdad –Y era cierto. Sí tuvo alguna vez culpa, se fue hace años. Su madre nunca le gusto verlo triste, menos por cosas fuera de su control.

-¿Siempre eres así de gracioso?

-Últimamente, nada más con usted –y decía la verdad. No tenía la menor idea de que pasaba con esa mujer, pero cuando se " _encendía_ " pasaba… algo.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –resolvió la secretaria-. Ahora… No oigo ese piano.

Sólo cuando llego el astro rey que se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba ganar el premio. Ya vería como resolver lo de su papá.

Y que también le debía un helado de yogur a la señora Crawley.

Se lo compraría con gusto.

* * *

Una puerta de color azul cobalto le dio la bienvenida a su viejo hogar.

Ya habían pasado el portal del pequeño edificio de tres pisos, de un pálido color crema. Las deterioradas cerámicas resonaron con fuerza debajo de sus zapatos. No era de extrañar al estar cargando otro cuerpo con un peso de alrededor de 54 kilos. Meena había insistido en llevarla, pero era evidente que no podía, no por la fuerza que requería sino por el estado mental obtuso que se encontraba. Incluso estuvo revoloteando en el carro por diez minutos buscando su no-sé-qué-y-no-me-importa que consiguió. Las lágrimas se habían secado, pero seguía un tono rosado en sus ojos.

Y tampoco era posible que una _nena_ hiciera el trabajo de un hombre.

Como si él no podría cargar a una chica.

Ahora él la llevaba como un bebe, ya no podía caminar Ash, pero tenía la capacidad de entender que debía agarrarse de su cuello y no se meneaba dificultándole su camino. Aunque resultaba muy molesto que le empezara a babear por su hombro izquierdo embarrando su chaqueta y parte de su camisa.

Nunca pensó que le incomodaría tanto cargar entre brazos a alguien del sexo femenino. Mucho menos si le abrazaba por su cintura con sus muslos femeninos. Pero la saliva asquerosa, esa para nada sensual sino repugnante…

En serio, ¿Qué le veían en _cogerse_ a una tarada mental?

Apenas daba las mínimas muestras de respuesta a su entorno. Mucho menos a los demás humanos y…

¿Por qué tuvo que vivir en el cuarto piso? Es que esta porquería ni ascensor tiene.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar en un rellano con un pequeño piso que comunicaba con otra escalera ascendente.

Esta y ya, esta y _ya_

-Tiene mala cara -una voz dulce le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Seguro que no quiere ayudar?

Se limitó a seguir caminando con su carga.

Solo una escalera más.

¡La puta! ¿Qué come está loca? Se ve delgada, pero…

-¿Esta…? -se calló la morena cuando la fulminaron con la mirada. Siguió caminando Meena, manteniéndose al lado del par.

Un paso arriba.

Otro paso arriba.

Adiós, escalera. Hola pasillo.

Solo le faltaba pasar los apartamentos con números de color bronce antiguo.

26 y 27

28

y…

29

Su mirada brillo de agradecimiento por el reconocimiento de la puerta de chapa azulada.

Bajo su carga con la mayor delicadeza que podía demostrar después de recorrer cuatro pisos con unos dieciocho metros de longitud. Y las escaleras. Putas escaleras con sus veinte putos peldaños.

Soltó un pequeño resoplido cuando Ash se recargo en su cuerpo. La tuvo que sostener con sus brazos para que no cayera. Cierto. Ya ni podía mantenerse en pie.

-Es aquí -le indicó a Meena después de dar una disimulada respiración acelerada. La de las coletas se acercó para introducir la llave en la cerradura. El sobrino de la bruja le dio a ella la llave al ver el estado de la chica con mechas.

Al abrir la puerta le llego enseguida el olor a humedad y a cuarto cerrado. Meena encendió la luz. Se revelaron partículas de polvo revoloteando alrededor de la estancia al desaparecer las tinieblas.

El contorno de un objeto rectangular se convirtió en un pequeño sofá verde tapizado de rayas verticales grises, que cubría la vista de unas puertas corredizas para salir a un mini balcón. La noche cerrada le quitaba la atmosfera asfixiante las paredes amarillentas junto con la minúscula mesita de café. A la derecha estaba una diminuta cocina con dos anaqueles junto a la nevera. Se separaba de la sala por una barra para desayunar, con dos sillas de madera descastada sin barniz de acompañamiento. Y seguía teniendo esa _goterita_ el fregadero de la cocina.

Aún escuchaba el _pac, pac, pac_ que hacia al chocar contra el metal que lo volvía loco.

Había dos puertas a la izquierda. Una, conducía a una habitación de igual color que la "sala" con una cama individual y un closet. La otra, a un baño de cerámica verde limón con ducha y de único "adorno" un espejito.

Y ya.

En treinta segundos conoces todo el apartamento de menos de 32 metros cuadrados.

Lo que desentonaba totalmente era las tres cajas amontonadas arrebozar de objetos en el piso gris y una arriba de la mesita delante del sofá.

Suspiró con cansancio y se quitó un momento el sombrero con una mano. La otra seguía sujetando a la chica ausente.

-Ábreme la puerta de allá –le señalo la más alejada con el sombrero a juego con su traje rojizo-. Ahí está el cuarto. –se volvió a cubrir la cabeza.

Un último esfuerzo.

-Espere –le detuvo la joven de su última tarea. ¿Cuándo va a terminar el día? -. ¿No tiene por aquí unas sábanas? Debe estar el colchón sin nada.

-Ya te dije que ya no vivo aquí –dijo con fastidió, mientras llevaba a Ash al sofá. No iba a ser idiota y mantener en pie al maniquí de ropa horrible. Le encantaba el negro y el rojo, pero no tiñendo tela rasgada, cortada y cosida para ser el engendro de Frankenstein de hilos.

-¿Y su casera o algún vecino no nos pueden ayudar? Su sobrino fue muy amable -insistió.

Tan amable que hizo la vista gorda a ver a semejante trio. Por lo menos podía contar con el raro de Ralph para asuntos extravagantes. Ni de chiste el conserje de su nuevo edificio le dejaría entrar con una muñeca de trapo y una llorona adolecentes. En los escenarios más optimistas obtendría una orden de alejamiento.

En los escenarios más OPTIMISTAS.

No tenía a nadie cercano aquí como para pedirle la tremenda _segunda_ … no sin que les pidieran el divorcio y, por ende, lo _descuartizaban_ a _él_

Y no quería pensar en el motel que les abriera las puertas a los tres por un poco más de cien dólares que reunían.

Es que tenían que ser pobretonas además…

-Vive en el primer piso. En el número dos -dio un resoplido el castaño al irse velozmente la de ojos azules. Que se fuera a _hincharle las pelotas_ a alguien más.

Cuando llego Meena con un montoncito de sábanas y almohadas en sus brazos, encontró a Mike recargándose en un brazo del sofá con mirada ausente. Se imaginaba una situación totalmente diferente, cuando llegara con dos personas del género femenino a su apartamento de noche. Una no estaría haciendo la cama precisamente y la otra… Bueno, igual quizás usaría el sofá, pero no para dormir. Mucho menos estaría preocupado para que se mantuviera así de profunda. No, es que no podía concebir a ninguna de ellas _esa_ forma.

¿Así se sentían los padres?

¿Así de cansados, de agotados, de _fusilado_ s de… _viejos?_

-Ya terminé –la del abrigo azul se dirigió al hombre de traje, ignorando su terrible pensamiento de _ser viejo_. Se extrañó un poco la de piel canela al verlo algo pálido.

-¿Ah?, Si –le agradeció internamente la intervención. Mejor alejar esas ideas.

Instaló a Ash con suavidad en la cama, contrastaba mucho con las sábanas rosadas y el edredón de nubes moradas desgastado. La de ojos claros la tapo con lentitud y cariño. Quizás como compensación por creer haberle fallado.

Rodó los ojos el castaño ante semejante mamá.

Cerró la puerta espaldas a su salida. No había terminado de quitarse el saco para que se volviera a abrir.

Se estudiaron mutuamente los dos por un momento. El de más baja estatura vio que la mulata tenía un brillo nervioso sus ojos azulados, y que se mordida levemente los labios con un leve tono carmín, tono que adoptaron de tanto mordisco.

Mike se había quedado paralizado como una estatua, con un brazo fuera de su saco, revelando sus tirantes sobre su camisa blanca.

-¿Qué? –rompió el silencio incómodo el de acento argentino.

-Yo… -se tiñeron sus pómulos de carmín-. No puedo dormir.

No

No

No

Dios, por favor no

Miró el techo un instante. A lo mejor ahí estaba una señal divina, algo que le dijera que su labor de hoy estaría bien recompensada.

Solo estaba el mismo color de las paredes y la sencilla lámpara de siempre.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato? –y solo estaba la Dumbo de siempre que ahora le pedía un poco de charla que le hiciera despejar la mente. O que le pusiera más confusa la cabeza del hombre. A lo mejor ese era el fin de su relación; ella era feliz proporcionalmente a lo jodido que estuviera él. Era como una vampiresa que chupaba la armonía en su vida en vez de sangre.

Al terminar de quitarse el saco le hizo una floritura con la mano hacia el sofá.

-País libre -le dijo quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en la mesa, al lado de la prenda roja. Ese color le hizo recordar que no hace mucho, la joven tenía los ojos de esa pigmentación con una tonalidad más clara.

Eso, y que se metía la mano diestra bajo la manga contraria para recibir caricias balsámicas por el toque brusco del hijo de puta del club.

Se sentó a la izquierda del mueble cerrando los ojos. Mantenía una distancia prudente hacia la joven. Le incordia el pensamiento de que lo hacía para no subir la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para terminar así? No era un santo, pero…

Un pequeño revote le aviso de su llegada.

-Es absurdo decir esto a estas alturas, pero… –murmuro con dulzura la voz femenina-. Gracias.

-No importa -recargo su barbilla en su mano derecha, mientras descansaba la mirada. Que se inclinará ante su presencia y le agradeciera eternamente junto a la drogada. Pero mañana. Quería dormir, no hablar. Los ojos le pesaban.

-¿No podemos hacer una denuncia? -abrió un ojo vagamente interesado a la chica que tenía una expresión seria-. Si no fuera por usted. Nosotras…

-Ya olvidálo. Con lo que les dije, no les causaran más problemas –respondió con indiferencia.

-Sigo creyendo que podemos hacer algo –siguió conversando la de ojos claros. Mike ya había agarrado somnolencia gracias al arrullo de su voz. Por lo menos tenía algo positivo su llegada.

-Aja –murmuró con pesadez.

-No me está escuchando –declaró la chica, levemente resentida. No, no le escuchaba, encontraba cómodo el respaldar bajo su cabeza. A lo mejor no actuó como una fierecilla por miedo. Era parte de su forma de ser tan molesta-. Y… ¿Qué hacía usted ahí?

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿No debería preguntarte yo eso? –se incorporó un poco, poniendo su atención a ella. Tenía vaga curiosidad- ¿Cómo entraron? No a cualquiera lo dejan entrar –no se lo diría, pero hasta a él le costó su tiempo cruzar el umbral. Hasta la chusma tenía su interminable cola para pasar a la prueba de la "lista" o la mirada de lupa del hombre de la entrada. Sino aprobabas, te quedabas desperdiciando tu viernes viendo el umbral de la entrada.

-¿De qué habla? –brillo de desconcierto dominaba su mirar azul-. Entramos enseguida.

Mike enarco una ceja.

-Entiendo a la adolecente inadaptada –Meena arrugo un poco los labios al oír la denominación de su amiga-. Pero… ¿ _vos_? Y ¿no les pidieron la identificación? –tendría altura, pero la cara prácticamente lavada no le ayudaba y… ¿esta niña no tenía otra ropa? Ahora que se fijaba, la otra tampoco se había cambiado de vestuario.

-Fui un momento a mi casa para dejar mi mochila y Ash a su apartamento a dejar su guitarra. Luego nos encontramos en el metro y entramos a las siete, a esa hora es abierto al público en general –le dijo mostrando su muñeca, tenía una pulsera de papel morado para los menores de edad-. No había mucha gente cuando llegamos. Por cierto, no es tan tarde ¿verdad? Creo que son las once.

¡¿Qué?!

Con un movimiento brusco busco en el bolsillo de su saco el teléfono inteligente. La pantalla con el fondo cobrizo mostro los números 11 y 03.

No sabía que le impresionara más. Que fuera tan temprano o que los acontecimientos le parecieran que duraron media vida. Quizás si estaba envejeciendo. Espera…

-¿Cómo a qué hora te separaste de Ash? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Faltarían como diez minutos para las diez y media. Llegamos temprano –dijo arrugando el ceño con rabia-. ¿Ahora entiende? –espeto con fuerza mientras apretaba sus manos en puños-. No podemos permitir que salga impune el hombre de las bebidas. ¡Ni siquiera eran las doce! ¿Quién sabe a cuántas le abran…? -dio un pequeño gruñido con rabia- Se debe hacer justicia. Mi abuelo era abogado, podría ayudarnos. Me acuerdo que era alto el hombre y…

-Basta –espetó, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella-. No harás nada de eso –le miro con intensidad-. Fueron unas estúpidas. Unas chicas _muy_ estúpidas. Siempre se conseguirán a alguien así, un _caza-tontos_. O tontas. Además, no están en tu liga.

Miro lo observaba con sorpresa, la sorpresa fue remplazada por la prevención. Como si lo estuviera estudiando.

-¿Qué hacía usted ahí? -volvió a cuestionarle.

-No te incumbe –gruño-. Y no, no me dedico a perseguir a mocosas molestas los fines de semana.

-Nunca dije eso –alzaba sus cejas indignada.

-Pero lo pensasté –le dijo, mirándola con ira contenida.

-No –esta vez su tono era más alto al negar con su cabeza-. Me preguntaba porque no le vi a usted.

-Estaba arriba, en el segundo piso jugando póker. ¿Ya?, ¿siempre _sos_ así de metiche? –señaló con frustración. ¿Por qué le tuvo que recordar que empezó su noche arriba? ARRIBA. _Arriba._.. con su entrada aparte. Una V.I.P. sin disfrutar la noche. Y ahora, estaba en su antiguo apartamento con olor a encerrado siendo niñero. Si _esto_ no era abajo no quería saber que era-. Y pensar que, lo más probable es que me quede hasta las 10:30…-comento melancólicamente, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. Solo hasta las 10:30…

Tenía que terminar ese concurso lo antes posible.

Había colisionado su mundo con el sub-mundo caótico que representaba el teatro Moon.

Quería su vida devuelta.

Un rechinido del sofá lo puso alerta del movimiento de la joven. Ahora tenía la cabeza gacha y observaba el piso con detenimiento. Sus manos estaban recogidas dentro del abrigo.

-¿Te tengo que preguntar? –su voz denotaba el sarcasmo.

-Fui yo quien le dijo a Ash que nos quedáramos un rato más. Hasta las 10:30 -dijo con voz rota y con los ojos brillantes por la culpa.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta -quería cambiar de tema. En serio sabía que era un fiasco consolando. Caía en un vórtice interminable donde volvía sin cesar a la causa del llanto. Y Dumbo no debería recordar _eso_. No en este momento, no con él. Sino ya veía pasando la noche en vela hablando los problemas existenciales que podría tener una adolecente-. ¿Qué tal el canto? Le dijisté a Moon de algo –recordó. Eso tenía que ser a juro una conversación más agradable. Que se alegrara un poco y le dejara irse a dormir en paz.

-Sí –fue su escueta respuesta. Seguía con su misma pose, pero ahora con los hombros más bajos.

Ya sentía que le volvía la palpitación del dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué hablar con ella era equivalente a arrancarse los dientes?

-Dumbo…-reclamó con voz amenazante, su seño se frunció logrando que sus cejas caobas casi se tocarán.

-Me rechazo –dijo cortantemente, ya sin nada de fuerza en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?! –dio un respingó que se recrimino en el momento. Ya recompuesto, preguntó- ¿No se la vive llorando ahora por más cantantes?

-Me pidió que cantará delante de él y cuando lo iba hacer, llego Eddie interrumpiéndonos porque necesitaba al sr. Moon –sonaba como si estuviera leyendo en voz alta un dictado sobre los horarios del metro; sin emoción alguna-. Me dijo que para otra ocasión sería, porque una insensatez sí me pusiera bajo los reflectores sin saber mis capacidades. Y más si viene la Sra. Noodlerman… –balbuceo con resignación de muerte, poniendo su cabeza en el respaldar. Bajo la luz artificial amarillenta su piel relucía con un tono bronce. Si no tuviera sus ojos azules trasmitiendo tristeza absoluta hacia el techo, incluso le parecería agradable la imagen.

Era lógico. Muy lógico. De hecho, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y Moon no era tarado, aunque se la pasara con su novio con síndrome de Peter Pan. Como muestra de su inteligencia lo eligió a él. Y Mike no tenía ni idea si la ella tenía voz de gato en celo. Sin embargo, le sabia mal dejar a Dumbo por fuera. Por lo visto, Ash no era la única con el corazón roto. Mierda, que ya estaba lleno de una panta de imbéciles. ¡Qué carajo! Que entrará a hacer payasadas.

Ya empezaba abrir la boca para decirle que insistiera y que le cantara algo de paso (no iba a permitir en serio que una gata en celo cantara) cuando un _toc, toc_ sobresalto al par. Se miraron un momento, preguntando y respondiéndose con la mirada; "¿ _Quién es?"_ junto a un parpadeo cándido _. "No tengo idea_ ", con un encogimiento de hombros tedioso.

-Voy –anunció, dejando su sombrero en la mesa pequeña. Se agito un poco sus cabellos con la mano derecha, los tenía un poco empapados por el sudor de estar en un cuarto encerrado -. ¿Podés abrir las puertas corredizas? me estoy asando –manifestó dando una señal vaga con la mano al balcón.

Entreabrió un poco la puerta y sintió un tirón brutal que lo saco del apartamento. Una fuerte mano lo había tomado con brutalidad el brazo izquierdo y del tirante del pecho. Lo inesperado del movimiento le impío reaccionar.

-¡Casi me da un infarto cuando la del sexto me dijo que llegas con una chica desmayada y otra llorando!- ¡Que belleza! Encontrarse con la corpulenta Gertrudis a casi media noche. Alias; la bruja de edificio. La mujer siguió dando gestos bruscos con su voz dominante, era la clase de mujer que gritaba con los susurros-. No tengo la menor idea de que acuerdo tienes con Ralph, pero no permitiré que se cometa una…

-La llame a _usted_ al principio -le corto el discurso moral-, me cansé de llamar así que le pedí a Ralph la llave maestra.

-Ajá y, ¿ellas que son? ¿Tus sobrinas? ¿Ahijadas? ¿no eres un poco joven para eso? -siguió con debatiendo-. Ya me sé todas esas excusas.

Mike se tuvo que contener de decirle sí las conocía por su exesposo. No quería ocasionar más cacareo.

-Claro que no. Somos amigos de toda la vida –aseguró sonriendo de lado, recargándose en el marco de la puerta- Sus familias y la mía han sido así -dijo con seguridad al entrecruzar los dedos medio e índice diestros-, toda la vida. Somos como hermanos.

-¡Señor Mike! -se escuchó a través de la puerta semi-cerrada-. Disculpe... ¿me podría decir cómo…? –se emitió un chasquido metálico-. ¡Olvídelo! Ya resolví.

-¿Tan amigos que te llama señor? -la mujer ladeo la cabeza con superioridad al hacer su sonrisa maligna. ¿Por qué las mujeres están empeñadas a hacerlo quedar mal?

-Es un juego que tenemos de hace años –invento en las prisas-. Como hoy es viernes hoy me dice señor, mañana es soberano, el domingo es patrón, el lunes amo y así… -¿qué _boludeces_ estaba diciendo? Su cerebro pidió clemencia de tanto esfuerzo por hoy-, así que mejor regreso con Du… –no, ¿cómo era?-, Meena y…

-¿Meena? -le interrumpió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, interesándole muy poco lo que decía el castaño. Bordeó al hombre y abrió con totalidad la puerta-. ¡Meena! –y se sustituyó a un individuo lleno de regocijo al ver a la mulata terminando de abrir la puerta con esfuerzo-, linda ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica dio un saltito por la inesperada voz.

-¿Señora Gertrudis? –pero por supuesto que se deben de conocer. Ya con resignación, Mike acepto la paranoia de la conspiración en su contra. Se sentó en un banco al lado de la barra, recargando sus codos en la misma, ahí le llegaba el frescor de la noche-. ¿Este es su edificio?

-Sí, ya te lo había dicho, no invite a tu madre la otra…-bla-bla-bla. Ya Mike estaba decidió a irse a comprar unos cigarrillos (esta noche valía la excepción), que seguir tratando de hacer oídos sordos cuando…

-¿Estas segura de que te quedas aquí? –¿eh?

-Sí, el señor Mike es un buen hombre. Nos ha ayudado mucho –aseguro con naturalidad. Como si fuera 100% indudable.

Un par de palabras más intercambiaron, con muchos "cuídate", "estoy a tu servicio", "llámame" "estoy a la orden". Se despidió la mujer con afecto hacia Meena y una mirada precavida llena de "te vigilo" hacia el hombre bajo mientras se señalaba los ojos.

Cerro la puerta dudosamente el castaño.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar aquí?

Alzó una ceja, dirigida a la chica que estaba sentada en un mar de rayas descoloridas.

-Nos conocemos de la iglesia –su timbre era inseguro-. ¿Conoce la iglesia de…?

-No es eso –negó batiendo un poco la cabeza-. ¿Por qué te quisiste quedar aquí? –tenía un desconocido interés por la respuesta.

-Quería cuidar a Ash. Ella…-y su voz subió en coraje a un grado bestial-. Fue la primera persona que me noto. Mi deber y gusto es acompañarla y asegurarme de que ella amanezca bien. No digo que no confié en usted, pero me sentiría más tranquila si la veo despertar como ella es; una fuerte persona en la cual puedes depositar tu confianza.

Vaya, así que esos eran los sentimientos genuinos de una chica inocente. Era algo dulc…

-Y usted estaba algo cansado como para llevarla al primer piso.

No fue un comentario malicioso, pero le nació un tic en la ceja izquierda por eso.

-No te lo niego, no la hubiera llevado porque _estarían_ abusando de mi altruismo –aclaró-. Mi _gran_ nobleza tiene un límite –confesó con desdén al sentarse en el sofá. Ahora lo encontraba muy cómodo gracias a la brisa nocturna; le llegaba un reconfortante aroma frutal-. Creía que los que católicos evitaban en lo posible mentir.

-¿Mentir? Yo no he mentido nada. Y no soy católica, pero me imagino que recurrirán a la mentira de un momento a otro. Todos somos santos y pecadores en algún momento de nuestras vidas –sentenció con convicción. La mirada extrañada del hombre le hizo proseguir-. Quiero decir, todos tenemos nuestro momento de bondad y de maldad. No tengo la menor idea de si mi cartero fue en algún momento un delincuente en Ohio y quiso re-hacer su vida. Pero siempre es puntual con su entrega y es servicial con nosotros.

-Nada más hace su trabajo, no declarando su amor a la humanidad, Dumbo –dijo rodando los ojos con obviedad-. Y ¿ _vos_ no me estás diciendo que no te interesa su vida siempre y cuando cumpla su trabajo contigo?

-Solo digo que no es bueno juzgar –prosiguió, sin mostrar molestia-, te puedes llevar sorpresas agradables.

-¿Y te ha llevado bien esa actitud _súper positiva?_ –lo mencionó levantando las manos con un gesto de burla.

-Pues sí –afirmo cálidamente-. Ahora mismo estoy en su casa bajo su protección.

Lo dijo en forma de halago sincero, pero por alguna razón sintió un golpe en el estómago.

La observo con detenimiento, colocando un brazo sobre el respaldar y el otro descansando en la pernera de su pantalón con líneas.

Dumbo tenía coletas de _nena_ de tres años, aunque era alta. Tenía la prudencia de un tornado en una tienda de artículos de porcelana, pero le soltaba algo de " _impugne_ ", palabra que no comprenden los púberes y no utilizan los adolescentes…

-¿Cuántos años tenés _vos_? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos con detenimiento. Tenía que asegurarse.

-Dieciséis -respondió bañando sus mejillas de color, extrañada por la pregunta y por el reciente escrutinio. El hombre mostro una cara de entendimiento total.

Ya.

Con razón ese brillo en los ojos… A esa edad aún se tiene esperanza en el mundo.

A ver si seguía con esa teoría a los veintidós

-Y soy luterana –él lanzo una achocolatada mirada confusa, enarcando una ceja-. ¿Conoce el protestantismo? ¿Martín Lutero? Somos… eh… básicamente no creemos en el Papa, se casan los ministros, ¿cantamos mucho?

-Ahh, ya –dijo inseguro, se empezó a arremangar las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo. La verdad que le daban indiferencia esos temas. Sintió una alarma en su cabeza que atribuyo a la conversación actual.

¿Por qué se le ocurre iniciar una charla de religión? Capaz que le quiera convertir.

-¿Es usted ateo? -soltó la joven llanamente. Gruñó con fastidio Mike. ¡Es que quien lo manda!

-No –su tono se volvió _amargo_ con ganas-. No soy ateo. Soy judío de nacimiento, de la rama reformista. No, no soy practicante ferviente. Me dio bases, que básicamente se resume ser buena gente y te ira bien. No, no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero hasta ahora he salido airoso de cualquier problema que haya tenido así que algo estaré haciendo bien. Y cuando me da nostalgia, voy un sábado a la sinagoga. ¿Suficiente? o ¿querés un folletín informativo? –pregunto mostrándose tan odioso como fuera posible-. Por cierto, deberías darles las gracias a esas bases porque algo habrá influenciado para que ahora vos estés sentada a mi lado. Y Dumbo –la miro directo a los ojos-, pienso morir con una estrella de David en el pecho, así que olvidaté de invitarme a la iglesia -terminó con hastío.

-Perdón -por primera vez le escucho un timbre resentido. La de tez caribeña arrugaba sus labios y su pequeña nariz respingona-. Y no tengo ningún problema con las creencias de los demás.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te molesté? –le dijo de mirándola de soslayo, impregnando su voz con antipatía.

-¿Por qué usted es tan repelente de un momento a otro? -su cara se tornó molesta para luego relajarse y mirarlo con aire travieso-. ¿Es por qué le doy miedo?

No pudo evitar carcajearse por lo absurdo del comentario. Sus risas eran profundas, que partían desde el pecho reinando su timbre en el cuarto con su profunda y gutural voz masculina.

La del abrigo azul le miraba con curiosidad y con una insipiente sonrisa en los labios.

-Debería reírse más –sugirió-. Tiene una voz estupenda para ello —asentía con convicción. Tenía mejor cara, una más animada y colorida.

Eso no tenía que decirle, lo sabía con creces, pero como le encantaba recibir un halago.

-Por supuesto –afirmo con soberbia, alzando un poco el pecho. Al fin le daban crédito en esa panda de subnormales-. Tu abuelo era abogado, ¿no? Adiviná como obtuve la residencia permanente –su boca formo una sonrisa ladeada de orgullo.

-¿Talento extraordinario? –soltó con ya con una sonrisa bañando su cara con diversión. Tenía cerebro la chiquilla para saber una de las mejores maneras para sacar la visa americana. Un par de videos de concursos, certificados y ¡ _ta-chan_! Abiertas las puertas del Tío Sam, dejando a los simples con su burocracia de numerosos papeles.

-Es que _esto_ –se señaló la garganta con locuacidad-, y el saxo no tienen comparación con nada nunca antes visto –proclamó.

-Nunca lo he escuchado dar un solo completo, nada más algo de menos de un minuto –mencionó, seguramente recordando su audición.

- _Nena_ –lo dijo con tono de " _niñita pequeñita que no sabe nada de nada"_ -, hago eso y les sale espuma por la boca de la impresión.

-¿Usted es muy humilde, verdad?-preguntó retóricamente poniéndose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

-Solo me reconozco. No entiendo esa terrible tendencia que tienen unas personas en fingir humildad, eso es ser hipócritas. Un campeón de natación realiza un nado espectacular y rompe record mundial por...-realizó un movimiento de muñecas, le costaba encontrar un ejemplo en concreto.

-¿Pasar el _Canal de la Mancha_ en crol?-sugirió con sus zafiros ojos risueños.

-Eso –dijo levantando un poco un brazo, entre tanto su rostro revelaba comodidad-. Y nada más se limitan a murmurar un "no fue nada" con la cabeza baja. ¿Creen ellos eso? Para nada. Eso sí, si lo hace otro tipo, ahí _sí_ deben decir "fue algo fuera de este mundo, no tiene cabida en la historia" y lo que la labia les dé. Claro que ellos piensan eso de sí mismos, pero su estúpida educación les hace fingir sonrojarse. Yo no soy así, reconozco mis cualidades y las admito sin hipocresías.

-Tiene usted una creencia curiosa -farfullo Meena-. Suena hasta hedonista.

-No me comparés con esos hippies –ladró. Es que él conocía _esos_ verdaderos hedonistas. Ni querían aprender a leer porque _"no les causaba placer"._

-¿Eso significa qué usted –preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta anterior-, reconoce a otras personas que tienen esas cualidades que usted valora?

Se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus cortas uñas cuadradas a la tela arremangada de sus codos. Su idioma corporal mostro contradicción pura.

-Sí -soltó con acidez, mirando sus zapatos. Le supo la boca amarga. Un pequeño jadeo de impresión le hizo encontrarse con los femeninos ojos que trasmitían sorpresa-. ¿Qué? Lo hago. Las cualidades que yo tengo las respeto en otro e, incluso, _admiro…_ –confesó lo último haciendo una mueca de odio-, sí me superan –luego dio una sonrisa que mostro una sonrisa torcida-. Aunque, hago _todo_ lo posible por vencerlos –la última palabra se interpretó con claridad el "humillarlos".

-Así que son un impulso –murmuro pensativa, mordiéndose levemente sus labios-. Es usted muy competitivo –señaló.

-Me supero contantemente -corrigió.

-¿No hay nadie a quien usted admire actualmente?

-Por supuesto –bramó-, son muchas las personas que tienen mi admiración… Y todos ya están muertos o consagrados en la historia –resolvió con llanamente con voz profunda. Al momento enarcó una ceja castaña con precaución-. ¿Vos qué hiciste? -su voz sonaba con la cautela que tendría un domador de leones.

-¿Disculpe? No le entiendo -Meena lo miraba con duda.

¿En qué momento había caído en el juego de hipnosis de Dumbo respondiéndole todo el interrogatorio sin cuestionarse nada?

A primera vista parecía tener cara de tonta, pero lo había confundido con otra cosa…

Era…

La joven seguía con los ojos turbios de confusión siguiendo irradiando esa aura acogedora que invitaba a...

-¿Has pensado abrir un periódico o trabajar en la policía para que testifiquen los criminales? –manifestó con un deje de burla. Prosiguió al sentir el interés en la muchacha-. Dumbo, tenés esa esencia que hace que la gente te haga su confidente –informó-. Y es una característica… _inusual_ –machacó la palabra.

-Vaya yo… -se puso un mecho detrás de su oreja y con sus mejillas con un toque de carmín mostro una radiante sonrisa-, gracias.

-No te estoy haciendo un favor, solo digo lo evidente –dijo dando un bostezó quedo-, tarde o temprano vos te ibas a dar cuenta –murmuro enterrándose un poco en el sofá, con su cuerpo reclamándole descanso. Por el rabillo del ojo, le vio el regocijo en la joven por el comentario. Era algo reconfortante verla sonreír con franqueza, considerando que no hace mucho estaba en crisis de nervios.

Es que ni sus padres pudieron a verla tranquilizado así

Es que él era todo un _groso_

-Será mejor que me retire, señor Mike –dijo con satisfacción. Ya totalmente relaja-. Usted tiene sueño.

-Mike –pronunció-. Podés llamarme Mike –continuó ante la perturbación en la faz de la joven-. No soy tan viejo para el "señor" cada dos por tres, casi entro en tremendo _qui-problema_ por eso Dumbo, la gente cree que tengo algún fetiche por las menores que dicen "señor Mike" como si fuera un requisito para respirar. Y ya creo que gastaste tu cuota anual de "usted" –explicó rodando los ojos-. Así que no te des ideas raras.

Si, lo que menos necesitara ahora es que se _"enamorara"_ de él por semejante idiotez de dejarle llamar por su nombre. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es tener a una chiquilla larguirucha danzando a su alrededor por un complejo de Edipo.

Además, en serio que ya le tenía harto ese "señor"

-Ahora largaté. Necesito reponer fuerzas –ordeno dando gestos vagos a la puerta ante la cara alegre de Dumbo-. El premio no se gana extenuando el cuerpo -la joven dio un pequeño respingo al detener su ida a la puerta, analizándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Compite por el dinero? -ahora Meena jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones. Ella se veía algo desanimada. ¿Es que era bipolar? Y ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía por el dinero! ¡¿Pensaba que pasaba su tiempo en el teatro Moon de gratis?!

Desgancho sus brazos. Y la miró con determinación ganadora en sus ojos castaños.

-Podés jurar que yo voy a ganar esos cien mil dólares –proclamó. El aire se tornó turbio por alguna razón.

-Yo… me voy a dormir-anunció finalmente al levantarse. Antes de irse a compartir el cuarto con Ash, se voltio bruscamente en su dirección.

-Por cierto –sus manos empezaron a rebuscar dentro de su bolsillo-. Encontré esto en su carro mientras buscaba mi celular, vi que se le cayó al levantar a Ash –su mano tostada rozo por un momento su mano derecha al entregarle un pequeño objeto plano rectangular. Le llego con mayor intensidad ese aroma frutal. El veloz "buenas noches" de despedida se le antojo seco.

Cuando cerro con delicadeza la puerta, presto atención al objeto que estaba en su mano.

Sus pupilas por un microsegundo se fusionaron con sus iris.

Ahora que lo pensaba, pudo remangarse las mangas sin ninguna interferencia. Al toquetearse, no encontró a ninguno de los gemelos.

Las frases " _caza-tontos"_ y " _santos y pecadores"_ le revolotearon en la cabeza por alguna razón.

Eran ideas suyas o...

¿Ella…?

¿Ella… se dio cuenta de _algo?_

No, eso no podía ser posible.

Era muy, _muy_ inocente. Y los inocentes son idiotas, ¿no?

O… ¿no estaba errado con su teoría de sabotaje?

Resolvió dejar de torturarse la cabeza al dirigirse al balcón; volvía a escuchar el terrible _pac, pac, pac_ del grifó, esta vez con mayor fuerza eliminándole totalmente el sueño _._

La visión de la carta le hizo acordarse de que mañana tenía que arrodillarse ante su última amante. Nancy podía ser muy parecía a él en el orgullo. Soltó el tres de trébol al viento, esa bendita carta solo le trago _mala leche_ como para regalar a un país entero.

* * *

 **N/A**. Espero haberle hecho justicia a este Johnny. Le aprecio mucho sin importar que lo maneje yo o algún otro.

Siendo franca, a todos los personajes les quiero.

Por cierto, no son inventos míos lo de la visa de residencia. Así que, si tienen un talento extraordinario y quieren buscar horizontes en U.S.A y ser ciudadanos más adelante, esta esa opción.

¿Saben? Esto iba a formar un solo capitulo, pero… Rosita fue algo intensa para mí. No me parecía correcto poner el mundo de Mike de golpe.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, que se materializan al publicar (para mi desagrado).

Gracias por todos los favs, follows y esos fantasmitas que dejan un rastro de ectoplasma.

Mil Bendiciones,

Miss Perchman


End file.
